Rebirth: A New Chance
by TheDarkLadyEris
Summary: Death decides that his Master's previous assignment needs changing, so he sends her earlier into Tom Riddle's life with one goal - redirect Tom's future. 5th in Game of Life series, standalone. Fem!Harry, Time Travel, Harry raises Tom, MOD!Harry, Pureblood Society.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is technically the fifth in the Game of Life series but it can be read as a stand alone.

Tags: Fem!Harry, Time Travel, Harry raises Tom, Pureblood Etiquette and Society, Master of Death!Harry

This story is also available on AO3 under DarkLadyEris, where the first couple of chapters are already posted. I will update periodically but AO3 will get first dibs - I am currently writing chapter 5 at the moment. So please enjoy!

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the dark wood canopy above the bed she was laying in. It reminded her so heavily of the room in the Leaky Cauldron she had stayed in as a child in her third year. She sat up, seeing the familiar yellow blanket fall into her lap. Hariel glanced around the room, taking note of the bedside table and the chair that rested under the large bay windows, which let the morning sunshine flood the room. Across the room was a dresser and a love couch, completing all of the furniture in the room besides the fireplace that was across from the bed she lay in.

Hariel furrowed her brows, feeling confused. ' _Death, where am I? Am… Am I in the Leaky Cauldron?'_

Death appeared in the middle of the room, the dark cloak flowing over his form, while his face this time resembled that of a middle aged man with sandy-brown hair and freckles across his cheeks. He grinned, which looked oddly charming yet disturbing at the same time. His face seemed to fit not quite right, stretching just a little too much on the skin. It was obvious that there was something _inhuman_ about him, especially because the skin didn't seem to fit the body he was wearing. Harry shuddered at the view before deciding to just ignore it, probably better for her sanity.

' _Yes, this time, you are in the Leaky Cauldron, room 11, in 1944.'_ The Entity smiled sharply at her alarmed look, ' _I hope this time, you have a better reaction to Tom Riddle.'_

' _Why would you put me here?'_ She asked angrily, hands clenched in her lap.

' _In this timeline, Harry Potter, would not live past the age of four. The Dursley's would starve him to death.'_ His face deepened, showing a anger that went farther and deeper than just rage. ' _Nasty, nasty creatures, harming my childe. To fix this, I have a job for you, here, in this timeline. I want you to set Riddle straight, to give him the path he should have taken, without Dumbledore's interference.'_

' _How exactly am I supposed to do that?'_ the witch asked, face full of skepticism.

' _I shall give you one hint, my darling Master, talk to Ragnok in Gringotts. Show him my mark on your palm, he will take care of everything.'_ With that said, with a simple twist, he simply disappeared as quietly as he had come, leaving the witch alone in the room.

She blinked at his sudden disappearance before sighing in annoyance. He always seemed to leave her with more questions than answers. Harry rolled out of the bed, pushing the blanket off of her and placed her naked feet on the wooden floor, a slight shiver going up her spine at the cold that seemed to immediately soak into her skin. Another sigh left her lips before she reached for her Holly wand, which rested right next to the Elder wand on the bedside table before transfiguring the set of pajamas she wore into the customary ladies robes.

Harry stretched as she stood up, her arms raised above her head as she rolled her head around, sighing in satisfaction at the loud pop that echoed in the quiet room. Summoning a mirror, she gazed at her reflection. Despite the fact that she had been twenty-eight when Death had swept her away. She didn't know exactly how long she had been traveling for, several years at least. And once again, she didn't look above the age of twenty two, if she was lucky. The witch quickly gathered her few things, sliding the Elder wand into her robe pocket before gazing around the room. Her lips pursed in thought before she decided that she didn't need anything else in the room. She kept her Holly wand clutched in her left hand as she exited the room before making her way downstairs to the lobby. She waved a hand at Tom, who stood behind the bar, cleaning glasses. Her eyes narrowed in thought, making her pause in step. He looked the exact same age he had when she was a child, even Dumbledore had aged from the memories she had seen and yet, he seemed ageless. She blinked at the thought, resolving to talk to Death about other possible immortals later. Tom smiled at her as she walked to the doorway where the entrance to Diagon Alley laid.

She waved her wand over the stones, watching as they slowly disappeared, revealing the shopping area to her. She smiled at the sight, surprised by how much she had missed it in her travels. It only took her several minutes to make it to the entrance doors to the Goblin bank, considering how early it was, hardly anyone was on the street, only those heading to their shops to open. It meant that crowds didn't hinder her progress of walking through the shopping district.

She nodded briefly at the Goblin guards stationed at the door before heading inside, noting only one wizard talking to a teller. Harry walked into the large atrium, walking up to a Goblin who sat at his desk counting some knuts. "I request an audience with Ragnok." She spoke distinctly, staring him straight in the face, remembering Griphook's lessons of Goblin etiquette, back in her seventh year at Shell Cottage.

The Goblin stared at her in surprise, before giving a smile full of teeth, "Very well." He snapped his fingers, "Gornuk will escort you."

A door opened behind the goblin teller, revealing another with longer arms that seemed to almost drag on the ground as he walked over to them. His face had more wrinkles than the teller and his uniform showed that he was a simple assistant rather than someone higher up. He raised one long fingered hand to beckon her to follow him once he was halfway from the doorway to where she stood waiting.

Raising an eyebrow in bemusement, Harry did as ask, following the Goblin through the doorway, which shut quickly before the doorway melted away, effectively locking her inside. She supposed it was a good defense against any invaders, being unable to exit once inside. The Goblin lead her down the hallway, passing many ornate open doorways, where all held large desks covered in scrolls with a Goblin reading through them. She supposed they were all the accountants to the many numerous vaults located in the bank. It took only a few minutes longer, and the floor slightly tilting downward enough that she almost didn't realize that they'd probably traveled farther than she suspected.

The long-limbed Goblin stopped in front of the only door of the entire hallway, a large, dark wood that seemed more intimidating than what she had expected. Gornuk raised a hand, sliding a finger along the middle of the door, which had no door handle, reminding her of what Griphook had done, all those years ago. Within seconds, the door melted away and the Goblin stood back to allow the witch to enter. Harry made sure to give him one sure nod of thanks before stepping into the office. The door melted behind her, effectively locking her in, once more.

It was significantly different than the offices they had passed, with two chairs for guests opposite of the Goblin that sat at the desk. In the room, it also contained a bookshelf with room just for scrolls to rest without worrying about any being damaged. On the wall behind the goblin sat a large battleaxe, mounted with a small plaque with Gobbledygook written on it. The goblins desk also held less paperwork than his counterparts, his seemed more organized as well. Harry raised her right hand, curled into a fist, to her left shoulder in greeting before she took a seat across from the goblin. The creature stared at her for a long moment, as if deciding whether the meeting should happen or if he should just send her away.

"Lord Ragnok, I was told that you may be the answer to my… predicament here." Harry started off the conversation, having the feeling that if she didn't, she'd be sitting in that chair for hours waiting for him to talk.

"Oh? Do tell me why I should entertain the thought of giving you my undivided attention." The haughty look and attitude had her narrowing her eyes in annoyance. "I have much more important matters to attend to, little witch, than sitting here with you wasting my time."

Harry raised her left palm, the one with the Deathly Hallows symbol magically tattooed on it, watching in mute satisfaction as the goblin leaned back in surprise, his hands clasping together in front of him as he stared at the surprising witch in front of him. "Is _His_ mark a good enough reason for this meeting?"

Ragnok smiled toothily at her, as if his earlier distemper had never happened "Why certainly, Lady. What is it that Gringotts can do to better serve the Master of Death?"

Harry gazed at him for a moment, "Death has sent me here on a mission to guide a wayward young wizard who will change the fate of the Wizarding World. I will need your aid in accomplishing this task." She paused, "I know that there are several vaults of which I am the direct descendant of, that I wish to claim."

The Master Goblin waved his hand, and from the empty wall another goblin, much younger than the assistant from before (and if Harry didn't know any better, she'd almost assume it was a teenager), entered the office with a rolled up scroll and a goblet. After placing it on the desk, the goblin bowed once to the other before departing the same way it had come.

"A bit of blood into the goblet and Magic herself shall tell you of what is yours." Ragnok spoke, leaning back into his chair with a grin that promised that he viewed the entire interaction between them with amusement.

Harry raised the Elder wand from her pocket, watching as the goblin finally had a reaction other than amusement on her behalf. He flinched and yet couldn't take his eyes off of the wand as she raised it to her right palm, silently cutting into the skin enough that blood dripped into the goblet. With a quietly muttered, Episkey, she healed the cut and watched as runes began to glow on the goblet before the scroll unrolled in front of her, revealing a list.

 _Hariel Lilian Potter_

 _Titles: Lady of the Ancient and Royal House of Peverell, Lady of the Ancient House of Potter, Lady by Blood Magic of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Member of the Ancient and Noble House of Fleamont, Heir of Slytherin by Right of Conquest, Master of Death_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter, Heir of the Ancient House of Potter_

 _Mother: Lillian Juniper Potter nee Evans, of the Ancient and Noble House of Fleamont_

 _Godfather: Sirius Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Godmother: Alice Longbottom nee McKinley_

 _Vaults: 687 Potter Trust Vault, 542 Potter Family Vault, 398 Black Family Vault, 947 Harry Potter Vault, 147 Peverell Family Vault, 148 Peverell Trust Vault, 149 Peverell Family Library Vault_

 _Properties: Potter's Cottage, Number 12 Grimmuald Place, Potter Manor, Mauders Cottage, Black Manor, Peverell Manor, Peverell Cottage_

Harry looked over the scroll, feeling conflicted about the knowledge of just what was rightfully hers and what had been stolen from her by the denial of her heritage. "Ragnok, as far as I know, the Black and Potter families have still a large family. What exactly can I claim?"

He smiled darkly, fingers perched together, "You have the chance of reviving the House of Peverell, one of the oldest and most important families in Wizarding England history."

"What do I have to do to claim it?"

"If you have the strongest claim to it, the Lord ring will resize to fit you perfectly, if magic denies your claim, it will appear back in the ring box." he snapped his fingers and the same attendant from earlier appeared, carrying a little wooden box with runes engraved on it. Once Ragnok held it in his hands, he leaned forward, presenting the box to her. "All you have to do is put it on."

Harry glanced at him warily before lifting the lid, revealing three rings resting in the box. The first had her eyes widening, it was the Resurrection Ring with the Peverell family coat of arms imprinted in the stone. The second, which she presumed was the Heir ring was similar but smaller and the third was a Betrothal ring, intent for the partner of the Head of House. The Master of Death reached out, claiming the Lord ring and sliding it onto her finger, feeling it adjust immediately on to it.

"Well, Lady Peverell, we have some paperwork to go over." The goblin grinned, making Harry feel like she had fallen into a trap. When the Head Goblin of Gringotts snapped his fingers for the third time since their meeting, a stack of scrolls appeared on his desk. Harry groaned, knowing there was so much to read through.

It took her four hours and fifty two minutes to sign, date, initial, read and argue over the impossibly large amount of parchment. There was summaries of the vaults, investment gains and losses, familial debts that needed to be paid and collected, insurance, a drafting of a wall in place, collecting and crafting vault keys, and so much more.

By mid afternoon, she had a bank key that for any large purchases, she simply had to place the key on the sales parchment to authorise the purchase. Much easier than counting out each galleon, sickle and knut.

She had also spent a hefty fine on a bloodline changing ritual so that her new magical family tree would read that she was now the descendent of Antioch Peverell, rather than Ignotus Peverell which meant that over The Gaunts and Potter's, she held the highest claim on the family name. Harry had had to pay Ragnok for his services as goblin magic made it easier to complete than taking the time to research and complete the blood ritual. Her new inheritance now read:

 _Hariel Lilian Peverell_

 _Titles: Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Descendent of the House of Gryffindor, Heir of Slytherin by Right of Conquest, Master of Death_

 _Father: Jameson Tiberius Peverell_

 _Mother: Lilian Rose Peverell nee Evans_

 _Vaults: 147 Peverell Family Vault, 148 Peverell Trust Vault, 149 Peverell Family Library Vault_

 _Properties: Peverell Manor, Peverell Cottage_

Harry glanced it over before nodding in approval. While it felt weird not having the truth printed, it did make her job easier with the task that Death had given her. The Witch left the bank shortly after, intent on doing some shopping.

Diagon Alley was similar but different from what she remembered. There were different stores in place, she counted three robes stores, two apothecaries, four bookstores, a pet store, letter office, a building which looked like it contained several small businesses, the broom store, and quite a bit more than she ever remembered being there. Perhaps with the first War with Voldemort, a lot of places were closed down or the owners murdered or jailed. She took several minutes to wander around the alley before coming upon a small business that read, _O'Shay Property Management_ in gold lettering on a plaque above the store. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Harry wandered into the store. It was simple and small, with two small desks on each side of the business where two young, probably just out of Hogwarts, men sat writing. In the middle of the room was a larger desk where an older wizard sat, on the other side of the desk were two seats she presumed for customers. A bell dinged as she walked in, alerting the wizard to her entrance. He stood up, revealing an older but still attractive face with a greying but still dark goatee, sharp features. A smile graced his lips at her before giving a short bow, "Greetings, I'm Henry O'Shay, proprietor, how many I assist you today?"

"Hello, I wish to look at what listings you have available." Harry replied, sitting in one of the guest chairs at the man's insistence.

"Domestic or International?" he asked, pulling a series of parchment scrolls out and placing them on the desk.

"How about both, we will see what gathers my attention."

He smiled as he nodded, feeling like a big commission was coming his way. "We have twenty six magical and thirteen muggle properties available within England, and over forty available in different countries." He handed over a scroll, similar in the appearance to a binder which had a section magical photograph of each property. Harry took her time looking over each one, passing over the apartments and looking at homes with a large enough property and space. She finally narrowed the domestic properties available to three: a decent sized home in Godric's Hallow, a little cottage by the sea and a medium-sized home located a bit away from any town, muggle or magical. Living in Godric's Hallow just felt wrong after knowing her parents died - would die there. The cottage was pleasant sized but if she planned on gaining attention in society, it would be better having guests over at a larger home instead of a small cottage and the manor would typically only be for large parties hosted by herself. "For domestic, I find I'm partial to the Sheffield House. Allow me a moment to go over the international homes."

It took her over forty minutes to decide on two vacation properties, a chateau winery in southern France and an art studio located in the center of the shopping area in Italy. After that, it was merely a matter of signing documents and pressing her key to the paper. Mr. O'Shay beamed the entire time as each property was worth well over a hundred thousand galleons and his commission was going to be tremendous.

Harry walked away from the business, feeling proud at her first purchase. Despite how long every thing had taken, she learned the hard way to always have multiple hideouts available in the event that something ever happened and she needed to flee the country, it would be good having different options.

The Witch wandered the alley for a while, window shopping before coming upon a curious store. On the window, a painted House Elf bowed to every person who walked by, even if no one acknowledged it. Her head tilted to the side as she realized that this store sold House Elves. She frowned, remembering all of Hermione's years of work getting them better living conditions and ensuring that any abuse resulted in the immediately loss and punitive pay for any damages. Here, in 1944, there was nothing that ensured their protection. Harry frowned as she decided to enter the store to see what the inside looked like.

The inside was cramped. Various cages all crammed together surrounded the inside with House Elves in each one. Harry closed her eyes, feeling rage course through her at their obvious mistreatment. She blew the air through her nose, and counted backwards from ten in an attempt to calm herself before she cursed the wizard behind the counter. When she finally felt calm enough to talk without yelling, she marched over to the wizard, who was flipping casually through a tabloid. The Witch cleared her throat loudly, watching as the wizard looked up tiredly and apathetic to his surroundings, "Yeah?"

She bristled at his lack of concern, "How much for adults and children?" When he didn't answer, just staring at her slightly confused she snapped her fingers in his face, watching as whatever had been cloudy faded away. "What. Is. The. Cost. For. Adults. And. Children." Each word was spoken sharply to let him know exactly how displeased she was with him.

"Um, it's 75 galleons for each adult and 45 galleons and three sickles for a kid." He answered hesitantly, watching with wide eyes as she turned around sharply. Harry counted out the math to take every single one home. 1,005 galleons and 12 sickles for all 11 adults and four kids. Converted to muggle pounds, it would come out to £3030.64. She could afford that, as long as she didn't splurge anymore until she had the investments paying off.

"I will take all of them." Harry stated as she turned back around, watching as the wizard's eyes bugged out, looking shocked.

"Let… let me go get the manager." The young wizard stayed before scurrying through a doorway behind him. Harry crossed her arms over her chest, tapping one foot impatiently as she waited for the manager to emerge. She wanted nothing more than to wring their necks and stick them in a cage. The next wizard that stepped out from further inside the shop was something of a surprise and yet, not. The wizard looked like an older version of one of her classmates, a Zechariah Smith. She wasn't that surprised to find that his grandfather sold House Elves considering how slimy he was.

"Hello miss, my assistant said you wished to buy all of the elves?" He smiled patronizingly as if she couldn't possible afford it.

"It's actually Lady Peverell, and yes, I wish to buy every one available." She took great pleasure as the smile dropped from his face and his skin turned an ashen color as he realized that he had just insulted one of the few "Purebred" ladies that while the family had not been prominent in society for the last hundred years, they were still above most other families. They were on par with the Sacred Twenty-Eight considering that the Peverell's had direct lineage to both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Of, of course. Let me get some parchment." He quickly disappeared back behind the doorway, returning only moments later. The wizard placed the parchment down on the counter, tapping his wand on it as a receipt appeared, each house elf was listed following by the price. At the bottom, the subtotal was added together: 1,005 galleons and 12 sickles.

Harry pulled her key out of her pocket, pressing it against the parchment and watching as an imprint stayed when she moved away the Gringotts key away. The imprint glowed gold for a second before flashing green and fading to a normal imprint, signaling that the order had been accepted. "Here are the paperwork to turn into the Ministry department of Creature Regulations. Have this turned in before the end of the week."

The witch raised an eyebrow as a small smirk settled on her face before she took the stack of paperwork from his outreached hand. She turned to the House Elves who all stood watching her. "Take yourselves to Sheffield House. I shall meet you there to take your vows." The Elves quickly left, snapping their fingers and disappearing. Turning back to face the wizard, the witch gazed at the man before leaving his store without saying a word.

The door closed behind her, and she closed her eyes, taking a moment to stop herself from going back in and just cursing him stupid. Harry stalked through Diagon Alley as she made her way to the apparition point and floo network were located not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Picking up a bit of Floo powder from a small jar sitting on top of the fireplace, she threw the powder down before calling out, "Sheffield House." Harry stepped through the Floo, appearing inside of a foyer that was a large empty room with only a large area rug and paintings on the walls for decorations. Harry walked out of the room, gazing at the large entrance way. From the foyer, the large front entrance was elaborate with double redwood doors. Across from the doors laid an interesting wide spiral staircase that split in the middle to form two separate staircases that lead to the second story.

Across from the foyer laid an open doorway which looked like a formal sitting room. Harry wandered through the room, taking note of the matching settees and the coffee table between them. Apart from that, there was more paintings, typical decoration stuff and another doorway though smaller in size. It lead to a less formal sitting room with comfy looking seating. She wandered out of the room and down the hall, she passed by several different rooms, a study, a formal and informal dining room. At the back of the house was a large kitchen, one with state of the art equipment that had her eyes lighting up.

She made her way back the way she'd come, only to find all of the House Elves she had bought - though she preferred the term rescued - stood, huddled together and waiting. Harry smiled, hoping to put them at ease, "Hello there." The Elves all gazed at her with wide eyes. "I am Lady Hariel Peverell. All of you have been picked to be the personal Elves of the Peverell Family. Though at the moment, it is only I. I shall give you two options, right here, right now. The first, you may choose to be a free Elf, with your family with no consequences." She paused as their pleading grew overwhelming before she raised a hand and they all silenced. "The second is that you and your descendants become the Elves of the Peverell Family." Here whispers broke out among them. "In a few months time, I hope to have another family member join the Peverell Family. If you wish to be a House Elf for us, you must follow several different rules. The first, your demeanor and appearance reflect my family. As such, everyone will wear a uniform with the Peverell House crest on the front of it. The second, I require that the children do not work. They may, however, learn different crafts. I wish for them to also study so that they may better provide aid for if I am in need of it. Thirdly, if you feel you must punish yourself, you are NOT to do it with physical harm. I would very much prefer you to do a chore that is unpleasant rather than harming yourself."

The Elves looked at each other in mild shock, taking in the seriousness of her expression. "It is most important to me that you are healthy and happy. To receive such a result, I am implementing a few more rules. One of you will be designated a healer, to both myself and to you as well. I wish for you all to be healthy for that would please me most. Another one, each of you shall be paid a galleon every two weeks and you will all receive two consecutive days off." she waited for their shock to die down before continuing, "When it comes to duties, I know everyone is typically well-versed in almost everything however, is there certain jobs you enjoy that you'd prefer having?"

A male house elf, older than the rest, stepped forward with a bow, "Mistress, I is Tully. I has daughter Tilly, her bondmate Guffy and baby Tuffy." He waved a hand, making the family step forward a little and wave. "I is good at being Head Elf. Tilly is fixer on robes. Guffy is very good with animals."

Harry smiled brightly, "It's wonderful to meet you Tully, Tilly, Guffy and Tuffy. That would be simply wonderful if you wouldn't mind taking those jobs. Tully, that would mean that you would be in charge of making sure that any needs that an Elf has are taken care of and if any shopping needs to be done, you would take care of it." Tully nodded before bowing in agreement. "Tilly, I would like, after we make the vows, for you to make the uniforms for everyone. At first, one outfit for everyone and afterward, just make sure that everyone has informal and formal tunics and clothing."

"Hokey and Pokey is good at cleanings!" A twin pair of Elves stepped forward, both held hands and looked exactly like a carbon copy of the other.

"Well, I would certainly appreciate both of your hard work in cleaning this home and the other estates." Harry replied.

Another house elf holding the hand of an elfling, stepped forward. "I is Homby and this is Harky. I is good at cooking, Mistress."

"Me too! Me too!" Another house elf lept forward, looking far more excited than any of the others, "I is Hinpey."

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea Homby and Hinpey, I would love to have you be the cooks for me." Harry smiled in delight, "Would anyone care to be the personal Elves? I'll need two, one for myself and one for the new family member I hope to add."

A House Elf with floppy ears walked forward, pulling another one with large green eyes, "I is Sipsy, Mistress and Dimsy here too. May we be your elves pleases?"

Harry couldn't help the coo she had, "Of course! Of course! Dimsy if you wouldn't mind being the personal elf to my future family, I'd greatly appreciate it. Sipsy, I will happily accept you as my personal elf."

"I is good at flowers and outdoorsy, I is." A House Elf chirped up from the group, whose face was wrinkly and leathery from hard work in the sun.

"What is your name?" Harry asked, crouched down to be on the same level as everyone.

"Forry, Mistress. I is called Forry."

"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea, Forry, thank you."

The last adult elf stepped forward with a bow, "I is Yumbo and I is doing anything Mistress asks."

Harry smiled at him gently, "Well, we do need a healer. Perhaps you would be willing to study up on it."

Yumbo bowed, "Yes Mistress."

Harry turned her eyes to the last two elflings without any parents. Her gaze slightly sad, "What are your names darlings?"

"Loopey and Weely, Mistress." Loopey, a little Elfling with large blue eyes answered.

"May I ask where your parents are?"

This time Weely, the smallest Elfling of the whole bunch, answered. "Misters took them away. Weely and Loopey was left behind."

"Oh sweeties." Harry sighed sadly, "Tully, If you wouldn't mind, would you please track down their parents and see whom took them. I wish to bring their parents here so that they aren't without them."

Tully, with eyes shining with unshed years, bowed deeply, "Tully be doing so after vows, Mistress."

Harry stood up, clasping her hands together. "Very well, since I believe we have discussed everything to our mutual satisfaction, we shall begin." She paused for a moment, drawing her Holly wand and placing it above her heart. "I, Hariel Lilian Peverell, do hereby swear to Magic herself, that I will, to my upmost abilities shall care for, nourish and protect those who swear to take care of, assist and honor the House of Peverell. I shall do my best to ensure that all needs are cared for and that they shall want for nothing. So mote it be."

The Elves gathered together, holding hands so that everyone was somehow connected before they spoke in unison. "We swears on our magics to honor the House of Peverell. We shall bes good Elves and Elfings and nots be getting into trouble. We's accept Mistress Hariel as our master and shall serve her forevermore."

A gold band of magic wove around the group of elf and witch, binding them together. Harry smiled at them, "I believe that many great things shall come as we work together. Let us do our best as a team!"

Tully, the Head Elf, considered him a lucky one. He and his family had been taken in by a kind witch, one who treated them with more respect and kindness than any had shown him before in his long life. While most elves typically were passed down through the family, Tully's previous master had died without any heirs and he and his family had been taken to the shop. He had expected them to be taken to different homes, never to see each other again. And yes, Mistress Hariel was so unique and unlike anything he had ever expected.

She wanted one meal a day with all of the Elves, typically lunch. Mistress Hariel, or Harry, "Just Harry, If you please." was always polite and did her best to ensure that everyone was happy. She also seemed to have a soft spot for those who were hurt, wronged or bullied. In the few weeks of being her Elf, Tully had watched as she had confronted the two Wizarding families who had adopted the Elfings parents. In a matter of hours, she had brought them back home to their child. She had found a lost, abused Kneazle, caring for it until it was healed. A two-feet long runespoor soon followed, who Mistress Harry kept on her person at all times and could randomly be seen talking to all three heads. Somehow, late one night, she had appeared on the property with a injured Re'em, whom was quickly settled in the stables on the land, which until that incident had only had horses inside. Not long after the Re'em, did she appear with a baby Graphorn that she had rescued from poachers. It seemed that she would bring home any stray she would find and Tully loved her all the more for it.

It wasn't often that Tully felt he had been blessed in his life, three times so far. When he had met his life mate, Hinky, when his daughter had been born and when Mistress Harry took them in. The House Elf gazed at the witch, who was currently entertaining the four Elflings with a story. She had a future. One that would change the world for the better.

Harry sat at her desk, lips pursed as she gazed at the empty parchment paper in front of her. After bringing the graphorn back home, she realized that the Re'em and it couldn't stay. They had to be somewhere where they could properly be looked after. And she knew just the person. Her problem, how did she apologize for leaving so suddenly.

It had been an interesting talk with Death she had had that caused her to feel the need to write the wizard a letter.

' _Death, am I in the same timeline from when I met Newt Scamander?'_

Death had answered, though he hadn't appeared like before, likely either being too busy or too lazy to manifest a body. ' _Indeed you are, little one.'_

' _Thank you, Death.'_ He hadn't replied and she hasn't expected one.

 _Newt_

 _I hope this letter reaches you in good health. You might or might not remember but several years ago, I visited with you to your mother's estate. It was quite an invigorating trip, one that I have cherished. I have recently come upon an inheritance and as such, I find myself in a bit of a predicament. I have recently rescued a Re'em and Graphorn. I worry for them as the Re'em was taken by a insolent individual who cared not for its health. The Graphorn, a baby, was taken from poachers and I worry about its survival. If you are available, I would greatly appreciate your advice and visitation in this manner. Enclosed, I have added a portkey, the password is Goldenbeak, simply speak it when and if you are able to come and it shall deposit you in my foyer._

 _I do hope that Goldenbeak is well, I do miss her and think of her fondly. Is Pickett still with you? I do hope I didn't worry you with my abrupt disappearance. I'm afraid that I didn't know it would happen until it did._

 _I hope to hear, or see from you soon._

 _Lady Hariel Peverell_

Satisfied at her letter, she placed the portkey, a quill, in the letter before rolling it up and sealing it shut with a wax seal with the crest of the House of Peverell. It took only a moment to tie it around the leg of a Pharaoh Eagle Owl, by the name of Hatshepsut, the owl was almost as bossy as Hedwig used to be. It had been with a heavy heart that she had brought Hat (for short) home, but she didn't regret her decision. Hat was a completely different owl, one that hated every human but her.

Hat hooted once before taking off of her perch, that was right next to the desk in her study. Harry always kept the window there open so that Hat could come and go as she pleased.

It only took a day and a half before the sound of someone being portkeyed to her foyer gathered her attention away from the family grimoire she had been studying. Harry placed the book in a drawer in her desk, quickly locking it before making her way to the foyer, where Tully was greeting her guests. Newt Scamander stood in the middle of her foyer, escorting a witch, whose hand was in the crook of his elbow. Harry smiled watching as the surprise covered Newt's face at her appearance. Despite the years, he hasn't changed much in the past eighteen years, simply gaining a few wrinkles that he hadn't had before. "Hello Newt, welcome to my home."

Newt's eyes had widened considerably, "Harry, you look like you haven't aged at all!"

Harry laughed, watching as his companion turned to stare at her. "It is so wonderful to see you again. I hope all is well with you."

"Harry, so good to see you. Allow me to introduce my wife to you, Porpentina. Tina, this is Harry, I met her after coming home. I believe I have told you about her." Newt introduced them, a happy smile on his face.

"It's wonderful to meet you Tina. Welcome to my home." Harry stepped forward, shaking her hand.

"Thank you Harry. It is a beautiful home." Tina smiled softly, dressed in soft purple robes with a dark suit on underneath.

"Ah, may I see the creatures? We came as soon as your owl arrived with your letter." Newt asked, smile disappearing at the worry evident on his face.

"Of course, follow me." Harry led them through the front doors, revealing the beautiful front of the property. A paved pathway lead from the front door and around to a gate at the beginnings of the land. To the left lay a beautiful garden, with blooming trees and plants. To the right was a sectioned off pasture and a large barn which she lead her guests too. "I've gotten the Graphorn to eat but I am worried. I know they are an endangered species and my friend, whom alerted me to the poor dear, didn't have the resources or knowledge to care for it. He was obviously taken by poachers but I'm afraid he won't last long without his parents." She opened one of the barn doors, revealing multiple stables that for the most part were empty. Near the back of the barn the Re'em stood eating while nearer to the front, Harry had the Graphorn stay. Newt immediately made his way to the magical creature, taking in the malnourished body and how young it was.

"Has it eaten?" He asked, waving his wand over it as he read through the report his examination spell gave him.

"Once, but it's been crying. Poor dear." Harry replied, standing outside of the stall with Tina.

The two witches watched Newt enter the stall before sitting down, waiting for the creature to trust him enough to get curious. Harry turned to the witch beside her, "I'm quite glad Newt found someone, he seems like the type that would forget his own health to help another."

"Yes, he is the type to completely forget to eat unless someone reminds him and yet, he never misses to feed his babies." Tina answered, arms crossed over her chest as they watched Newt.

"I am ever so glad that you arrived as quickly as you did. While Gully has been doing phenomenal with them, he isn't as experienced with magical creatures as he is with non-magical animals but he has done a splendid job so far. He even managed to make the little one eat a small meal."

"Gully?" Tina, looking confused.

"Gully, please come here at your earliest convenience." Harry called out into the air.

Within seconds, Gully appeared. He was taller than the other Elves, with the same large eyes that all elves seemed to naturally have. His tunic, a pure black color had the Peverell House crest in gold sown in perfect detail on the front of it. "Gully comes when Mistress asks." He said with a bow.

"Gully, this is Mrs. Tina Scamander and her husband, Mr. Newt Scamander, they are here to look over the Re'em and Graphorn." Harry told him, looking far too pleased with herself.

"I is thanking you for coming, Mistress' guests. Gully tries and tries but baby won't eat." His ears drooped down in sadness.

Newt finally spoke up from where he was carefully letting the Graphorn eat from the palm of his hand. "You did a wonderful job Gully. You probably saved this little one's life with your care. How is the Re'em?"

Gully visibly perked up, eager to share, "Re'em had hurt leg but Gully fixed him right up!"

Newt glanced over at Harry who described the situation in more detail, "The poor dear had a broken front leg, the wizard whom it was removed from had it locked in a cramped little crate, barely large enough for it to stand in. I was alerted by a friend in the Ministry before they came to raid the home, so that it wouldn't be put down for potions parts." And wasn't Harry lucky that she had run into Lucian Lovegood, Luna's grandfather who was exactly like his granddaughter. He seemed to know exactly who she was without them ever talking and had instantly befriended her. She hasn't cared, simply because she had missed the funny girl who had become a dear friend to her.

Newt scowled, "I hate bureaucrats sometimes." He turned his attention back to the Graphorn, who tried to huddle against him as hard as it could, in an effort for protection. "Are you alright with me taking both? I have helped set up the Graphorn sanctuary and I know of a Re'em herd I can introduce this one too."

"Of course, I did call for you, didn't I? Who else to take them home than Britain's most famous Magizoologist."

Tina laughed in delight as Newt blushed heavily under the praise. "I never tire of his humbleness."

Harry smiled, "Will you both be spending the night? Shall I ask Hokey and Pokey to prepare a guest room for you?"

Tina glanced over at Newt, "I feel like he will put them in the suitcase and then we shall probably head home, he has changed half of our house to match the suitcase as a better environment for magical creatures to stay in now. He'll want to get it in its natural environment and try and nurse it back to health."

Harry smiled, "I understand."

It took several hours for Newt to coax the Graphorn into the suitcase and the Re'em only needed to follow a carrot before being led inside. After they were settled, the couple said goodbye to the time traveler before flooing away, leaving the woman alone once more.

Tom Riddle had been having an interesting morning. He had woken early like usual, showered and had his appearance pristine before heading down to the common room to read until the rest of his cronies: Levi Lestrange, Eli Mulciber, Chi Wray, Abraxas Malfoy and Franklin Campton. With the exception of Malfoy, the other boys shared the same dorm as him. While his followers all feared and obeyed his command, he hadn't yet revealed his public face to others.

It took another hour before the rest of his dorm mates dragged themselves downstairs. The group headed out as one to breakfast, though Tom simply listened with half-heartedly to the discussion between them over which witch of their year had filled out the most during summer vacation. When they entered the Great Hall, Tom was quick to sit down at the end of the Slytherin table. Although many still hadn't yet gone to their tables for breakfast, it was quickly starting to fill with students and faculty. The wizard began putting bacon, eggs, toast and biscuits on his plate before eating as politely as he could. It wouldn't do for anyone to believe that he was a slob with no manners.

Halfway through the breakfast, the windows opened, allowing the owls to arrive with the mail for the day. Tom watched as a peculiar looking owl made its way towards him before landing neatly to his side. His eyebrows raised in curiosity as he hadn't been expecting a letter from anyone, anytime soon. He quickly took the letter marked Tom Riddle, noting a second letter underneath marked Horace Slughorn. The owl quickly flew into the air before making its way to the Potions Professor and Slytherin Head of House, who was conversing with the Runes Professor, Gibbon.

The Slytherin sixth year, turned the letter over, noting the wax seal with a House Crest on it. Unable to place the name of the house, Tom opened the letter carefully, making sure not to damage the crest so that he could have Abraxas or Levi look it over later. The letter was long, several pages of it and in an interesting smooth, fluid feminine handwriting. Thoroughly curious and ignoring the looks he was receiving from his fellow yearmates, he read through the letter.

 _Mr. Riddle_

 _I hope this letter reaches you in good health. While the abruptness of this letter might alarm you, it is something that I have pondered how to explain without insulting you and I decided that blunt truth may be a better example than hiding it behind flattering words of subtly. I presume that you are curious as to whom I am and why I am writing to you. My name is Lady Hariel Peverell, and I am the Head of the Ancient and Royal House of Peverell, one of the oldest bloodlines in Britain. Several months ago, when I claimed Ladyship, I began the search of others who carried the Blood of Peverell in their veins as I believed that I was all that remained._

 _You, Mr. Riddle, are the only other direct descendant of the Peverell family. I was quite astonished and elated by the idea of another of whom I could call family. I have lived most of my life, knowing that our family had all but died out a hundred years ago and mourned the idea of the family dying out if I do not bear children._

 _I do not wish to presume your thoughts, for we haven't met yet, and that would be so utterly rude of me to do so. If you wish to meet, to discuss your involvement in the family, such as claiming an inheritance and taking the Peverell name, please do not hesitate to write back. Or, if you find yourself more agreeable, I have sent a letter to the Head of the Slytherin house so that I may floo to Hogwarts and we may have a meeting to discuss in person. Simply ask your head of house and he shall make an appointment for us to meet. I can also provide proof of your blood ties in the Peverell family. Included in this, I have added a miniature copy of the Peverell family tree so that you may see the truth of my word. I hope to hear back from you at your earliest convenience._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Lady Hariel Peverell_

It took two times for him to read through the letter before the words finally hit him. If what she was saying was true, then the possibilities were endless. He could have somewhere to stay during summer vacation other than that awful orphanage. He would have the prestige he wanted, needed, _craved_. The future Dark Lord turned sharply to Malfoy who sat next to him on the the right, talking quietly to Levi Lestrange next to him. "What can you tell me about the Peverell family?"

Malfoy turned towards him instantly, brows furrowed together as he mentally gathered all of the information he knew. "One of the oldest families, they were here even back in the Founders days. They were Muggle royalty for a while, though a lot of that information was destroyed during rebellions." He paused, "The last person who held the name Peverell until quite recently was Tiberius Peverell, who specialized in rituals and I believe the name has passed to a new Lady, who only claimed it several months ago." He paused, trying to recollect the name before ruefully shaking his head, "I'm afraid her name escapes me at the moment. Though I do remember that it caused quite a stir as she is unmarried and has turned down several betrothal contracts while claiming the Peverell seat in the Wizgamot."

Tom smiled tightly, "Thank you, Abraxas, I find that I will be busy after dinner should anyone require my presence."

Malfoy raised a blond eyebrow before nodding, "Of course Tom, I'll be sure to inform any admirers."

Across the table, Walburga Black, Rosalyn Greengrass and Rhonda Dunbar sat, chatting quietly about news from Lady Black, who had written Walburga earlier. After relaying the information to them, the eldest Black daughter turned to the Prince of Slytherin. "Mother just informed me that Lady Peverell invited her and father to tea. Something about renewing an old alliance between the families. So it seems that the Peverell family is coming back." She paused for dramatic effect, "Which is quite an excellent idea considering how many unworthy _people_ keep flooding and infecting our ministry. Having an old family back in play will change things up quite considerably."

"Oh yes, the sooner we get rid of those nasty mudbloods, the quicker we will be able to host our festivals again." Rhonda quickly replied back, flipping a lock of her blonde hair back.

Tom gazed at the three girls for a moment, expressionless before a small smile appeared. "Of course, and I believe that if we can, we must do the best we can to preserve our traditions, after all, without them, how else are we to rejoice in our magic?"

Rosalyn sighed softly, staring at the wizard with infatuated eyes, "I do so love how much you wish to keep our traditions alive, Tom, it's simply courageous."

The half-bloods smile grew tight at her affections. He gazed around the room, noting that everyone had begun dispersing and heading to classes, Professor Slughorn being one of them before he turned to Abraxas and quietly informed him, "I will be going now." He didn't wait for a reply, simply grabbing his book bag and stepping away from the bench. With his long legs, he caught up with Professor Slughorn who was headed to the Potions classroom in a matter of minutes despite the headstart he had.

"Professor, a moment of your time?" Tom called out, watching the older man turn in his direction before a cautious smile appeared on his face.

"Y..yes, Tom?" Slughorn stuttered out, making Tom mentally curse. Ever since _that conversation_ about Horcrux, the man hadn't wanted anything to do with him. He probably would have stopped inviting him to Slug Meetings except that it would raise too many questions, after all, he was a Prefect and the obvious choice for Head Boy next year.

"I wanted to say that I decided to stop searching for information about that _topic_. I found that even for I, it is far too powerful and I would hate to allow my magic to be corrupted in such a way." He paused, noting the widening of surprise in the others face. "After all, I hope to be a teacher here one day, and it wouldn't do for the Dark magic to stop my dreams." He lied through his teeth, he never planned on stopping studying dark magic, "I mean, you are the one who inspired me to be a professor, it wouldn't do for me to become known as someone who went wayward." He shook his head almost ruefully, "Though I do appreciate you trying to help satisfy my curiosity, sometimes, I'm afraid, it gets the best of me."

Slughorn seemed shocked at first before his entire body relaxed, "Of course Tom! You are much more mature than others your age. It is good of you to know your limits! That is some of the darkest magic there is." He shook his head, any doubts disappearing at his reassurance and complement. "You are one of the brightest wizards of your age, so I shan't say I'm surprised you came to the realization quicker than others but I am happy all the same."

"Thank you Professor for caring where others have not, I find that it Is most rare to find such a man who cares about the safety of his students like you do." Tom flattered.

Horace Slughorn flushed under the praise, "Well, you have always been one of my favorite students. You'll definitely be going places, my boy! I've told you so many times. A bright future ahead of you." He started walking back towards his rooms, with Tom following next to him. "Interestingly enough, I received a letter earlier of a young Lady who actually requested a meeting with you. I'm not sure if you've heard of the family name before, they're a most prominent family in our history though I believe that they have been busy in other countries with trade for the last hundred years. Peverell, a very reputable family. The current Lady said she had an inheritance to talk to you about, most rare indeed! It isn't often that the Peverell's occupy themselves in England. I believe the late Peverell Lord spent a good majority of his life in the America's." He leaned to whisper conspiratorially, "Rumor is, is that the Peverell's have a long history of being Unspeakables, which is why they often are out of the country."

At the surprised look that flashed over Tom's face, the Potion's Professor chuckled, "Of course that is all just rumors. Nothing has ever been confirmed - or denied."

"I would like to meet her then, Professor, if you wouldn't mind contacting her and letting her know." Tom asked.

"Of course, my boy! It would be simply shameful to hide the heritage from a young magical, simply shameful." He shook his head, "That said, I'll go send a reply letter and let you know when it will be arranged so that you can meet."

"Thank you Professor, I appreciate you taking the time to assist me in this manner." Tom said graciously, his handsome face stretched in a smile.

"Not at all, my boy. Simply don't forget about little old me when you get older." The man joked.

"Of course not, Professor." He smiled genially. "I should head to the common room, I have an essay for Charms to finish. Thank you again, Professor." He turned around and began making his way to the common room, the older man missing the sly smirk on the prefect's face at not only successfully convincing him that everything was normal but to also contact the mysterious woman. Everything was falling into place and if it all worked out like he planned, then this little addition of being included in the Peverell Family would only speed up his plans.


	2. Sheffield House

Author's Note: This chapter is unbeta'ed so please excuse any mistakes - I have read through it twice to correct any I found but a few may have slipped through without my meaning too.

Chapter Summary: Tom finds out just what is in store for him and Harry tells a personal, if well-known story.

* * *

It was another three weeks before a time was settled on what day Tom would meet Lady Peverell, the fourteenth of October, a Saturday. He had privately asked Malfoy to teach him the proper etiquette for meeting with the head of a household and the Slytherin had graciously taught him. While he had met several before, typically the parents of the children he surrounded himself with, this time, it would be a one on one interaction.

He had arranged the room to his satisfaction, moving furniture until he felt that he would have the advantage. Placed in a corner opposite of the doorway he had entered and the fireplace, a plush burgundy settle say with him in the middle of it. Opposite of him was a love couch in the same color that had a end table on both sides of it. In the middle of the two furniture laid a coffee table, a dark wood that complemented the burgundy. There was a large window which viewed the Forbidden Forest. There were several non-magical paintings in the room for decoration. The fireplace crackled in the background, the Floo already enabled though the woman of the hour had yet to arrive.

The young wizard sat straight and tense in his seat, grey eyes narrowed at the fireplace. He had forgone the school uniform to wear a set of traditional black and grey accented Wizarding robes that were pressed and neat. Tom wanted to make a good first impression as he knew that first impressions were everything (the biggest example of his life: Dumbledore), he had learned the hard way that the only way to get adults to take him seriously was to be charming, neat, and to always have a smile on his face.

The fireplace suddenly roared green, signalling someone coming through. Tom immediately stood up, walking towards the fireplace just as a young woman tumbled out. The Slytherin had barely seconds to register her sudden appearance before he reached out and caught her, getting a mouthful of black curls of hair in the process. He blinked in surprise as she righted herself, standing up. He dropped his arms as if burnt and stepped back, noting the black curls that seemed to float around her head.

He took a moment to gaze at her, processing everything that he was seeing as it would help him later on when he would go over the entire conversation they were about to have. She was shorter than he was, the top of her head standing mid-chest on him, something that mildly surprised him as he didn't think he was that tall. Her clothes were a deep green robe wrapped elegantly with a similar dress underneath. Her face was definitely aristocratic, with sharp cheekbones and jawline, a small nose and a shapely brow bone. The most extraordinary thing about her were her eyes, almond-shaped with an unnatural green that seemed so familiar and yet he couldn't place the color. She suddenly looked up before a wide smile spread across her face, revealing white, straight teeth. "Hello Tom! I'm Harry, it's wonderful to meet you."

Tom paused, unsure of how to respond to something so casual. He had spent hours practicing how to respond to the typical Purebred Lady but it seemed that she was anything but. He finally settled to just greet her as her smile kept getting wider as each second passed that he didn't respond. "It is a pleasant day to make your acquaintance, Lady Peverell."

Lady Peverell laughed, "None of that, you can speak informally to me when we are alone." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I'm not like the rest of the stuck up Purebloods." With that unorthodox statement, the woman turned and made her way to the love couch, sitting down and making herself comfy.

Tom, unsure of how to respond, simply followed her example and made his way back to the settee, staring at the other occupant of the room. She was so… so different. Unlike even the young pureblood girls in school, who all were stiff, quiet, every movement calculated. This woman was vibrant, constantly moving, she seemed so free. Laugh lines framed her face and she looked as if she had never spent a moment caring what others thought. Every second spent in her presence felt so surreal and odd, as if she hadn't a care in the world, certainly none towards what others thought of her behavior. Even Gryffindors with their loud, boisterous personalities were still reserved and while they would sometimes disregard different etiquette, if they were Purebloods, they'd still follow some of it. She on the other hand, seemed to care not for any of it.

"I hope you don't mind, Tom, that I call you by your first name." She paused, waiting for a response. When he didn't give one, choosing instead to stare at her in an attempt to study the secret behind her actions, she sighed petulantly and continued, "I suppose we should get straight to matters." She reached into her pocket, pulling out her wand and a shrunken set of parchment scrolls. With a quick wave of her wand, the scrolls grew back to its normal size and the witch was quick to begin pulling out documents. "This is a Gringotts certified family tree, as noted by the mark there." Her finger, while groomed was not manicured like every other girl he knew, tapped on a wax seal at the top left corner of the document. "This is a completely family tree, all the way back about oh, eight hundred years."

He had been reaching out for the document, jerking as he glanced up at her, eyes wide at the thought. A soft smirk appeared before she stated,"Yes, however, most of it is boring and inconsequential. What does apply to us is five hundred years back." With another tap of her finger, the parchment began to unroll, dropping to the floor and kept rolling for several long seconds before it stopped. "We share three ancestors, before the name passed beyond all but my line." Her lips pursed for a moment, "Have you ever read the Tales of the Beetle and the Bard?" She set the parchment down on the table.

"Hasn't everyone?" Tom finally spoke, raising an eyebrow as if to doubt her intelligence.

Instead of getting upset, as Tom had predicted - and she was fast becoming something unpredictable like everyone else he knew - mirth spread across her face as she leaned back, reciting from memory. "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."1

With a pleased expression on her face, the witch raised an eyebrow as she stared back at him. "While it may be a children's tale, this story is about our ancestors, the three brothers. Antioch, Cadmus and Ignatius Peverell were the brothers mentioned. The Peverell family is an ancient one with many mysteries." The witch licked her lips before continuing, "These three brothers are paramount to our ancestry. You are descended from Cadmus Peverell while I am from Antioch Peverell, the oldest brother. The last brother, Ignatius Peverell had a son who then had a daughter who married into the Potter family, thus ending the line there. Cadmus had a son before the death of his fiancé and after several generations, a daughter of his line married into the Gaunt family. Antioch is the only brother of whom his line has survived. I have already reached out to the Potter's however they are not… interested in taking back the Peverell name. As such, only you and I are the last ones of the Peverell family that are eligible of taking the name."

"Indeed." Tom said, leaning back into his seat, his face impassive as he went over everything he'd just heard.

Harry glanced away, clearing her throat as if nervous. He couldn't help the small feeling of glee at unnerving the witch. "As such, I became Lady of the house, almost a year ago. I've had to deal with quite a bit of paperwork as unfortunately, for the past several generations, it seems my father and his father and his father were more than happy wandering off around the world rather than tending to financial obligations. Because of this, it has taken me a year to have the time to research our family, for that, I apologize." She slightly inclined her head before continuing, "However, I have arranged matters that if you so wish, I could make you my Heir. If you choose to accept, know that it is no light matter. You would have to renounce your current last name, Riddle, for it would no longer hold any ties to you, magically or otherwise. You would have to undergo a blood ritual, casting your father from your genes and accepting the Peverell family. You would keep your Gaunt genes as they come from your mother. You would have to abide by several different rules as well as learn proper etiquette, of which, I would supply a teacher for you, so that you would not embarrass yourself or the family. And should anything untoward happen to me, you would become Lord Peverell and all that it entails. And in return for becoming my Heir, you will never have to worry about money, contacts beyond reproach would be accessible to you, you will have to socialize at certain events for appearances sake, a new wardrobe befitting of your status, and any career path will be open to you."

Tom hummed softly in the back of his throat as he thought it all over. "What sort of rules would be expected?" he asked softly, gazing up at her with cold blue eyes.

"Simple ones, don't get into trouble, or at least, don't get caught, stay on top of your schoolwork, any path you choose to follow I would expect you to accomplish and not back out willy-nilly. Don't accept any marriage proposals without talking to me first. Simple things like that." She waved a hand idly, "You would also have access to all of the Peverell properties, all five of them. A trust Vault would be yours to use until you gain access to the main Vault at seventeen, though you would not be able to withdraw more than a certain amount or any items without my approval and presence. You would not be able to have any physical, magical, blood or soul related magics performed on you that would change your essence without my approval as that could change the status of you being the Heir. I would also give you the option of having a personal House elf, one that would help you with matters. However, there would be a stipulation with that. You would not be able to harm or ask, insist, persuade, etcetera, the house elf to harm itself in any way and should at any point your health or life be in danger, the house elf would immediately alert me. The same rule applies for all of the House Elves who honor the Peverell name so please keep that in mind. I do not tolerate those who abuse their House Elves."

The wizard's eyebrows rose in surprise, staring at her intently. The offer was tempting, very tempting. But there had to be a catch. Life had taught him that there was always a catch. "What is the catch? What do you get out of me joining the Peverell family?"

Harry stared hard at him for a moment, green eyes narrowing, lips thinning and Tom felt something similar to instinctual fear creep down his spine. Her body immediately tensed, face growing stiff. The very air between them seemed to crackle with magic. Her dark hair flowed in soft curls around her face, it framed the unnatural green that glowed in her eyes. The moment passed as the looked faded away as quickly as it came and her face smoothed back out into the beautiful, lively expression it held before, making Tom wonder for the first time, if it was simply a mask made to throw off everyone around her. She certainly was someone to keep an eye on. "I forgot that you are a Slytherin, Tom, it is most natural to be wary of someone unknown in front of you. I tip my head towards your instincts." The witch sighed softly before smiling as if what she was about to say was an inside joke between the two. "By declaring an Heir, it simply means that I can reject any marriage proposal until I so choose that I wish to marry and find a consort. I have no intention of that for many years to come. If you accept, it would mean less of a pressure from other Purebloods families to accept a marriage proposal. Though it wouldn't stop the proposals but I wouldn't have to worry about continuing the family line, you would be ensuring that as Heir."

"Ah." Tom leaned back in the sette, eyes hooded as he thought. "To reiterate, you would essentially become a patron of me, providing for whatever I need, paying my expenses, providing tutors, a place to stay and I just have to behave socially acceptable?"

Harry grinned, "Pretty much, and if you do accept, for Yuletide holidays, you will be staying with me, where we would conduct the ritual and start going over everything you need to learn. In the meantime, if you do accept, I am willing to lend some books to you that should help begin your transition to Heir."

"May I have some time to ponder over this, as it should not be taken lightly?" He inquired, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. He spent many hours keeping a pristine appearance as he didn't want to be known as someone who looked sloppy or uncaring.

"Of course!" She beamed at him, "As a parting gift between us, I shall leave you with a copy of the familial records." The witch pointed her wand at the scroll containing the Peverell family tree before muttering, "Gemino!" And with a silent pop, an identical scroll appeared before the witch picked up the copy and held it out to the young man.

Tom waited a second before reaching out and taking it, placing it next to his lap on the sette. He dipped his head towards her, "My thanks, Lady Peverell."

"I also have a copy of the agreement to become the Heir, should you accept, simply sign it with a blood quill - nasty things - and then mail to me. Until then, I shall await for your owl." The witch flicked her hand, sending her wand up her sleeve, making Tom's eyes narrow at the thought of her having access to a wand holder, those were exceedingly expensive, something that typically only Lords, Ladies and wealthy, wealthy heirs could afford. She passed him the second parchment before the woman stood up, dusting her robes off before smiling at him, "It was pleasant to make your acquaintance, Tom. I do hope to hear from you soon."

Tom bowed lightly, just enough that it wasn't disrespectful while keeping his eyes on her wand arm. She had made her wand appear and disappear so quickly, she obviously knew how to duel, and most likely, efficiently. It would not do for him to be caught off guard. "Thank you for meeting with me, Lady Peverell."

The witch walked back to the Floo before tossing some Floo powder from her pocket into the fireplace and calling out, "Sheffield House." Within a blink of an eye, she stepped into the fire and disappeared.

Tom spent several long minutes after she left, staring at the space she had sat in as his mind turned over everything that had just happened. With her endorsement, he could easily begin his career in politics, without having to go the long way and start at the very bottom in a useless department. He could easily become a researcher or assistant to a Department Head, especially with the ringing endorsements he would receive from every Professor except Dumbledore. He slid the parchment carefully into his pocket after shrinking it. He wanted to spend some time going over the family tree as he showed the family he had ever known.

The sixth year Slytherin made his way back towards the common room, his mind deep in thought. This witch, had just given him the tools he needed to shape the future. He could begin building his own wealth and prestige. A dark smirk flashed across his face in the privacy of the empty hallway before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. It wouldn't do for anyone to see something other than the perfect Prefect Tom Riddle who would some be known as Tom Peverell.

He didn't bother hissing at the painting guarding the entrance to the common room, at the mere sight of him, it opened with a silent hiss of, "Heir of Slytherin". It was only a moment later that he walked down the steps in the luxurious common room. For a House that boasted of being almost entirely Purebloods, the room easily showed the vast amount of wealthy that parents had graciously donated to it. Comfy and stylish settees and love seats made up the main focus of the room with several desks up against the far wall with silencing charms place on them for studying. A long table to the right wall held a large spread of healthy snacks and appetizers should anyone feel peckish. The fireplace, ornate and elaborate, took over much of the wall that remained, producing enough heat that it kept the entire room at a reasonable temperature despite its location deep in the dungeons. Tom immediately took notice of several seventh years who sat off to the side, drinking tea and quietly talking. To their right, Abraxas Malfoy and several of the numerous people he had recruited sat, quietly reading, sharing notes or talking amongst themselves.

He made his way towards them, noting how Levi immediately moved over so that he would have his usual spot to sit. Tom sat down, sending a nod in Lestrange's direction before turning to Abraxas with a charming smile. "I regret to inform you, Abraxas, that I will be unable to attend Yuletide celebrations with you this year, will you send my apologies to your mother for my absence this year?"

Abraxas raised a perfectly blond eyebrow, "But of course, though she may wonder why you will be not be attending the holiday with us as you have for the past several years now." The Malfoy Heir stated, staring at the Heir of Slytherin with surprise.

Tom smiled darkly, hands clasped together, resting on the arm of the settee and crossed his legs. Every move was effortless and provided him with the air of someone who was both immaculate and personable. "It would seem that not only am I related to Slytherin but to the Peverell's as well. This Yule, I will be blood adopted as Heir to the Most Ancient and Royal House of Peverell."

Conversations paused as those around him gave him their complete attention. Tom relished in the idea that these Purebloods were oh-so-willing to listen to the fact that he, a halfblood, had better lineage than all of them put together. Even Malfoy, for all of his, boasting, was still considered a foreign pureblood as his family had come over from France with his grandfather. He had actual royalty flowing through his veins.

"Congratulations are in order then, Riddle." Abraxas proclaimed, clapping his hands together. "After Samhain, we will host a party to celebrate your proper entrance into society."

Walburga chimed in from her seat across from them, "Father will be most intrigued by the Heir of Peverell being you, Riddle. He has mentioned before how he has believed that you will be going places and he was correct." The witch beamed happily, as if she hadn't spent their first year ignoring him.

Tom glanced over at the Purebloods in his year. Walburga Black, Levi Lestrange, Eli Mulciber, Chi Wray, Franklin Campton, Margot Droope, Cynthia Crouch and Elladora Gamp. Nine including himself of his year in Slytherin. In the years below his, he had recruited Orion Black, a third year; Alfred Avery, a fifth year; Cygnus Black also a third year like his cousin; Druella and Evan Rosier, twins who were both a fourth year in Ravenclaw; Carter Carrow, a fourth year Ravenclaw. The older students had been harder to attract but he had managed to make allies of Abraxas Malfoy, Lucretia Black, Forry Gibbon, a Ravenclaw, and Marius Findley, who had graduated the year before. A group primarily in Slytherin and Ravenclaw but each with different aspirations in life that would help Tom out significantly in the future.

He knew that Gibbon was going to follow in his father's footsteps and join the Unspeakables. Druella already had been accepted for an apprenticeship with the Medi-Witch. Mulciber's family were all Ambassadors for the British ministry to Germany, which was a good thing to have on his side especially with the way that things were looking with Grindlewald. And every single one of them were Purebloods with prejudice that he could easily use to manipulate them however he wished.

When he didn't reply to Walburga's statement, Elladora Gamp was quick to send a cutting remark to the girl, assuming that her comment had earned her disfavor with their esteemed Prefect. "Perhaps, Walburga, your father's presumptions are borderline rude as wasn't it just three years ago that your family snubbed him at the train station, quite rudely, if I remember right." A smug smirk appeared on her face at the ugly red that grew on the other Purebloods girls face.

Tom ignored their squabble, as he typically did whenever the girls got especially cutthroat with each other in an attempt to impress him. The wizard turned his attention back to Abraxas, who was lounging in his seat, watching the verbal battle with hidden glee. "I believe a party will be just what we need. I assume you will be able to prepare everything for it?"

Abraxas glanced over at the other wizard for a moment before giving a sharp nod, watching as the two girls threw barely subtle insults at each other. "Of course, it will be befitting of an Heir of an Ancient and Royal house."

"Perhaps," Tom said a bit louder than he would have to gain the attention of those around him, "You should wait to inform your parents in my change in position until my future Head of House chooses to inform everyone." His smile was dark and dangerous for all of those near him, promising retribution for any who dared disobey him. At the cowed expressions on the two girls faces, he couldn't stop the smirk before glancing at Abraxas, "Of course, you should mention to your mother that I will be unable to join you so she doesn't plan to include me."

Tom leaned back, enjoying the fire's warmth and the subdued tone that hung in the air. He loved knowing just how much he controlled those around him. Everything was turning out just perfectly.

"Mistress Harry called for Sipsy?" The house elf asked after appearing in the study with a near-silent pop. Her large floppy ears nearly covered her large doe-like eyes that shined brightly at the thought of being able to help the witch.

"Thank you Sipsy for coming, I have an errand for you to run for me. Do you remember that ritual I did several months ago? I need you to go gather the ingredients you got last time again for me. I just received Tom's letter that he wants to join the family." The witch turned away from her desk, where she was reading over a blood ritual book. While they hadn't been banned yet, she knew it was just a matter of years before Dumbledore had the power to put a stop to them.

"Yes Mistress, Sipsy remembers. But Sipsy doesn't remember all the things Mistress will need." The House Elf looked dejected at the thought, a lifetime of being told that her only worth was serving couldn't stop the pang in the House Elf's heart from not having a better memory.

"That's alright Sipsy, I had to look it up again to make sure that it would all be correct myself. I wrote down what I need and the quantities; on monday, will you please go to the apothecary and retrieve them for me?" Harry asked, handing over a rolled up piece of parchment to the House Elf who straightened from her hunched position.

After graciously accepting the parchment as if it were an Order of Merlin, Sipsy curtsied as she had been taught, showing off the elegantly stitched dress that had been made for every female House Elf. The Peverell coat of arms was displaced on the left side. With another near-silent pop, Sipsy disappeared back to her chores.

Harry leaned back in her seat. She already knew some of the rumors being spread about her, how strange she was with foreign ideas. As a test, she had hired an etiquette Professor to teach her Elves how to serve any high profile guests she had. The woman, a Mrs. Eleanor Teague, had at first been flabbergasted but since Harry had paid a little extra for discretion, the woman had done as was asked, though not before sending odd glances in her direction the entire time. Harry had been pleased enough to sign a contract to hire her again when she accepted Tom as her Heir. The woman had immediately asked if she could start planning lessons to start once he arrived on Yule break, which Harry agreed. The more knowledge he was able to have, the quicker she wouldn't have to worry about him accidentally insulting someone.

She picked up her quill with her left hand as she pulled a piece of parchment out from the pile. With quick, elegant strokes, she penned out a letter.

Teddy,

I hope school has been fun and that you aren't getting into too much trouble. How are your classes going? Are you having trouble in any of them? Have you made any friends outside of the Weasley clan?

Remember that I am only an owl away. Simply ask for Mortimer the owl and he shall deliver any letter you need to me. I've been called away for a few months and I'm afraid that I won't see you for Yule. I'm sure that Ron and Hermione wouldn't mind you staying with them if you wanted to come home for the holidays. Grandmum Molly will probably be making roast again for Yule and you know how she gets. Grandma Andy would also love seeing you, and I remember her telling me that she wanted to show you the sights in Italy (but don't tell her I told you!).

I miss you so much, my little wolf and if you need me, simply let me know and I will be there within minutes. Nothing is more important than you. Don't forget to owl-order presents for your professors and friends, as that is one good way of ensuring that they will keep you in a favorable light (especially if you take after me and your mother and father).

I want some photos of you and your friends so that I can carry some around with me. I love you so much sweetie and I can't wait for you to tell me all of your adventures.

With much love,

Harry

Harry slipped the letter in an envelope before calling out, "Death, I have need of you."

Silent as always, the being appeared from the shadows in the corner of the room. It paused beside her, hands empty of the scythe it was usually seen with. "Yes, my mistress?"

"I need you to send this letter to Teddy in my timeline please. A month or two before Yule break should work." The Mistress of Death asked, holding it out.

"You ask and you shall receive, my dear one." An empty sleeve reached out before the corner of the envelope was touched by shadows and it disappeared. "There is something else you wish to ask of me, what is it?" It asked bluntly, the hood of its cloak tilting to the side.

Harry paused, pursing her lips together before asking, "Will you watch over Teddy please? I worry about him. And I am no longer there to immediately care for him." She sent a direct stare to inform it that she placed the blame onto it for that factor.

Despite not being able to see it, Harry had the distinct impression that smiling amusedly at her. "But of course, as he is yours and you are mine." Without another word, it turned and walked back towards the shadows and promptly disappeared.

Shaking her head in exasperation, the witch glanced over the remaining paperwork that needed to be looked over. Most of it had to be proofread and rewritten, there were rental agreements that needed to be edited and a business opportunity that needed investigating to make sure that it was worth it.

With a slow, relaxed air about her, Harry made her way out of her study, leaving behind the parchment documents that she would have to finish looking over later. Today was too fine of a day to spend it cooped up inside. She made her way to her chambers, a lavish styled room with elegant and silk curtains and fabric. Tilly had gone through and made sure that every room was adorned in the softest silk she could find. With the dark oak furniture to the soft greens and blacks of the room, Harry felt comfortable. She made her way to a large mirror standing in the corner, taking a moment to see all the changes that the blood adoption had given her. Before, her hair had been a dark brunette that was wild and untamable. Now, it was the darkest of blacks with a soft blue undertone that showed only in the sunlight. Now, instead of dry and wild, her hair had turned soft and silky.

Her skin had changed from a dark, natural tan to a soft fair pale as if she had never had sunlight touch her skin. Her skin had cleared up some and the scar that had always been on her forehead had been erased. Her cheekbones had sharpened, resulting in a slight change to her face making her seem more aristocratic than she had been previously. Freckles scattered themselves across her nose and under her eyes, which remained just as vibrant as they always had been. While she hadn't gotten taller, the body she had now instead of the sickly, malnourished form she had had after years of living with the Dursley's, was healthy, lean and womanly. And a strange new addition, on her left ear helix, a small red birthmark had formed. After looking through several journals, she had come to discover that it was something that every Peverell had carried. It was a mark of the blood that now predominantly flowed through her veins.

It had taken over two days before she had noticed her body had filled out, and she no longer had to wear a glamour as her body aged to her appropriate age. No longer was she cursed with a seventeen year old body, she now had the body of a healthy twenty-eight year old. Curves had grown where for the longest time, there hadn't been any. It felt both odd and exhilarating to see what she should have looked like, if James and Lily Potter had lived. A tender smile grew on her face, that moment in the Forbidden Forest, being able to see and feel the pure love her parents had for her stuck with her even to this day. Now, she had the chance to change the life of one Tom Riddle and hopefully, set things right.

Teddy was always on her mind and she was constantly doing her best to make sure that he always felt loved. Joining the Weasley's for family gatherings and holidays helped plus seeing his Grandmother Andromeda helped. Harry had always made sure that he grew up with stories of his parents and how much they loved him. After a talk with Hagrid one day, she'd gone around and gathered every picture she could find of the duo, just as Hagrid had done for her, and had given it to him for his fifth birthday so he'd have something to look at.

Tom had never received any love, he had been deprived of it his entire life and Harry wanted to change that. Tom Riddle was completely different from Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was evil. Tom, was a child who craved attention because he had no one to care for him. Nature versus nurture. Harry wanted to ensure that Tom Riddle would never become the monster that Lord Voldemort was, and it all started with the first Horcrux. If she could prevent him from making his first one, she could stop him from becoming a monster.

In the contract, which she was sure that he had read over but may not have fully understood, she had written it so that he would not be able to undergo any rituals or perform any magic that could possibly change something about him, whether it was physical, magically, blood or soul related. Magic Herself would not allow him to do anything that could change that without the Head of the Household approving. Officially it was so that his status as Heir could not be contested but in reality, she had written that clause in so that he could not make a Horcrux without her approval, something that she never would allow. Another thing she had made sure that he was clear on was that the name Riddle and all of those who carried the name would hold no meaning to him. Essentially, his father would be wiped from ever being apart of creating him and instead, the Peverell genes would take over, essentially making him a pureblood.

This clause had made it so that if she failed in her task of stopping him, he would never be able to do the ritual to bring his body back that he had back in her fourth year. It would not work as he would cast out the name Riddle and accept the name Peverell. It was something that she had agonized over for weeks getting the right wording in the contract so he couldn't find a loophole.

Shaking her head out of the thoughts that plagued her, she turned away from the mirror, turning to her armoire and opening the doors, revealing her wardrobe within. "Sipsy," she called out after not seeing her outdoor clothes.

Popping in beside her, Sipsy bowed once, "Mistress be calling Sipsy?"

Harry sent a gentle smile in her direction, "Would you happen to know where my trousers are?"

Sipsy nodded her head eagerly, "Sipsy had Tully fixing a hole, she did! Sipsy be grabbing them now!" She snapped her fingers and the trousers appeared with a silent pop.

"Ah, thank you Sipsy! I appreciate your help. I'd be lost without all of you caring for me." The house elf beamed back at the praise before bowing once more and disappearing.

With a quick change from the robes to the trousers and a cotton shirt, the witch made her way out of the room and headed outside. The cool air sent a small shiver down her spine as she made her way across the cobbled walkway and towards the gardens. Sheffield House was certainly a good buy, one that she felt proud to own. When she had arrived, the house hadn't been taken care of though it was in good condition. Her and the Elves had had to go through and clean each room of dust and begin adding up to date styles and furniture so it didn't look so medieval. The outside had also needed some tender love and Harry had spent many days toiling under the sun with the help of Yumbo and Guffy caring for the garden and building the pastures for the animals.

Now, all of their hard work showed in the vibrant flowers that grew and the trees that had begun coming back to life after several years of not being cared for. Harry had asked for all of the Elves once the Sheffield House had been looking good to go to the other properties she owned and to make sure that they all matched the same so that any time she wanted to travel to one, it would be livable.

She had found that gardening was very relaxing, especially without the threat of not being able to eat hanging over her head. Harry had fun, spending hours caring for the plants that cultivated and she was so thankful to Neville for teaching her some useful spells to help. While she would never be as skilled with plants as he was, she could hold her own. At least she wasn't like Aunt Petunia, who whenever she tried to care for the plants, would almost immediately die. In a way, Harry almost thought that her aunt would have had magic considering how quickly she had witnessed plants withering under her touch.

The witch knelt down in the dirt and began getting rid of weeds that poked through. This was definitely a relaxing way to spend her days.

Several weeks later, and Harry stood on the platform of 9 and ¾'s. Parents and younger siblings not of age, bustled around her as they all waited for the train to arrive. She had noticed several pureblood parents glancing at her confused, as it was well known that she was the last Peverell. It was with hidden amusement as she waited to see which family would be the first to approach her. She had chosen to present herself in high-esteem as this was one of the many times that Purebloods used to look and judge each other. Her robes were in black with a dark green trim, as a nod to Tom's house though not that anyone knew yet. The color scheme also brought out her pale skin and dark hair, making her stand out even more than she would have normally. A matching green ribbon was wound around her hair, pulling it into a low-hanging ponytail, pulling the silky hair back out of her face.

She had Sipsy help her with her makeup, to make it the most stunning without it smearing or looking too dark with her pale skin. Despite living as a witch full time for the past several years, she still couldn't grasp the makeup charms for the life of her, choosing instead to go natural as much as she could.

It was the sight of the Head of Ancient and Most Noble house of Black Arcturus' wife, Melania Black nee McMillan, along with another Black wife, Irma Black nee Crabbe making their way towards her that she realized that they would be the first to approach her. Which she had expected, though it had been a toss up between a Black or a Malfoy greeting her first. She inclined her head towards them in greeting, once they stopped. Melania glanced her over before seemingly approving as she greeted her, "I hope the day has treated you well, Lady Peverell."

Harry smiled pointedly at her, "It has, Lady Black. I have found that I am looking for the holidays."

"Oh?" Lady Black asked, raising a groomed eyebrow in slight surprise.

"Yes, I am picking up my Heir. I am hoping to host a party after Yule to celebrate his entrance into society." Harry couldn't help the spike in amusement that shot through her at the surprised looks on the two women's faces.

Irma Black was the first to reply as Melania took a moment to gather her thoughts. Harry had a feeling she was going over the list of possible candidates in Hogwarts. "Oh my, what a surprise! I didn't know you had an Heir!"

"Yes, Mrs. Black, we are making it official once we return to the manor. I believe that he is in the same year as your daughter, Walburga, sixth year, correct?" Harry asked, glancing at Cygnus Black's wife.

"That is right," Irma answered back, taking a moment to glance at Melania.

"Oh? That is quite surprising. My congratulations then from the House of Black towards the prosperity towards your House, Lady Peverell." Melania replied, sending a nod towards her.

"The House of Peverell thanks you for your well-wishes." Their conversation was interrupted by the whistling blowing of the train as it grew closer. The trio of women said their goodbyes before the two Blacks made their way back to where they had been standing originally, with several other Purebloods families.

Harry watched with keen eyes from the corner of her vision as Irma Black quickly spread the juicy bit of gossip she had. A soft smirk grew on her lips, within the next few days, she would send out letters inviting prominent families to the manor for a celebration of the new Heir, as was custom, though it typically happened once the new Heir had been born, in her and Tom's case, it was happening sixteen years later.

The train pulled to a stop in the platform and within moments, students began pouring out of the train. Harry watched with sharp eyes, noting familial features in certain students pass by, students that held a strong resemblance to students she had grown up with. It was one such student, who looked almost exactly like Cedric Diggory that had her flinching and walking as far away as she could from him. It was as she walked away that her gaze settled on Tom, who stood quietly talking with a blond seventh year, who Harry could easily figure out was a Malfoy.

"Tom!" Harry called out, watching as he turned, pausing in his conversation to stare at her. She beamed a bright smile at him, noting how Malfoy had immediately straightened at her presence. "Excited for the holidays?"

"Yes, Lady Peverell." Tom answered, nodding his head at her in respect. "May I introduce my companion, Heir Malfoy of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Heir Malfoy, may I introduce my Head of House, Lady Peverell of the Ancient and Royal House of Peverell."

"Well met, Lady Peverell." Malfoy murmured, bowing slightly at her before he kissed the back of her hand that she outstretched for him. And it was certainly something that she almost wanted to taunt at Draco, his grandfather, kissing the back of her hand in respect.

Harry turned to glance the Malfoy Heir over, noting with hidden amusement at the soft flush that graced his cheeks at her paying him attention. She turned her gaze back on Tom, who was staring at his friend with narrowed eyes as if trying to figure out why he was blushing. She could barely hold back the unladylike snort that threatened to overtake her as she asked, "Ready to go?"

Tom nodded once before asking, "How shall we be arriving?"

"I'll be apparating us the first time, easier that way so I can include you in the wards." She held out her arm, noting how carefully he placed his hand on her sleeve before she winked, "Hold your breath and it was nice to meet you, Heir Malfoy!"

A very unpleasant moment later, the duo appeared in front of the Sheffield House. Harry took a moment to glance around the view, taking note of the house, the fields, garden, and the beautiful view around them. "Welcome home, Tom."

* * *

Author's Note: 1. I don't own the Three Brother's story, obviously.

Oh! Someone asked how old Harry is in this, she is twenty-eight.

Let me know what you think, my dears!


	3. The Ritual

Chapter Summary: Tom becomes a Peverell and Yule passes by.

Author's Note: I originally posted this on my birthday and from being on AO3, a few sentences have been tweaked as I reread through it while putting it on FF. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Welcome home Tom, welcome to the Sheffield House." Harry introduced the young wizard, sending a lopsided grin his way as she walked to the iron-wrought gates of the property. It spanned across the cobblestone driveway that lead up to the house and to the right of them rested a small stone pedestal, with the top cut just large enough to rest a hand. Harry made her way over to it with Tom following a few steps behind her, his eyes taking in every detail.

Raising her wand in her left hand and opening her right hand to show her palm, Harry sliced her wand down and muttered out, "Sectumbrevis." She watched as a thin, narrow cut was slashed across her open palm. It began to bleed freely and she quickly placed her palm on the stone, watching as it glowed around her hand print. Seeing the startled look on the young man's face, Harry laughed, "Sorry but it's the only way to activate the wards to change them. I push my intent through my magic and blood to alert them. After I'm done, you'll have to cut your palm as well so that the wards will key you in. We will have to do this one more time for the Peverell Manor which will update the other properties as it is the main home for every Peverell. Only reason why we are staying here instead of there, is that the manor is huge. It's massive and I get lost. So it's a lot easier just having a somewhat smaller house."

"Ah," Tom answered, blinking as he watched the light fade under her hand. "Would you mind telling me the incantation for the spell you used?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he drew his wand.

"Sectumbrevis." She answered after raising her hand and healing it with an Episkey and then clearing the blood with a Terego. "It's translation is 'to cut, small or narrow'. We typically use it for when we need blood to verify something or change something. Or in rituals." She gave a small half-hearted shrug, "It's one of those silly spells that they only teach purebloods, something the families pass down. Stupid to withhold from the rest of the population, but what can you do, you know?"

He watched as the spell cut thinly and controlled. He had seen some curses that caused blood to spray uncontrollable everywhere and yet this one had done something so simple. It definitely needed checking out, perhaps he could use it as torture. Something that refined could definitely be used better for his more… personal pursuits. He paused, raising an eyebrow at her, "Will the trace affect me?"

"No, we are under wards that change any underage magic to seem that of legal age. Other Wizarding family homes are similar. Once you leave the property lines, then you'll have to be careful but otherwise," She winked at him, "Have fun."

He hummed in reply, too focused on casting the unknown spell. With no small amount of satisfaction, the spell worked on the first try, slicing a thin cut along his palm. The wizard copied her motions, placing his hand on the stone and feeling a sudden rush of foreign magic come pulsing through his hand before it spread throughout every part of his body. With a small click he heard mentally, his hand was pushed off and the magic dissipated. Tom glanced up at the witch, who was smiling at him fondly. Seeing that she was waiting for him to say something first, he swallowed his pride in exchange for some information. "What was that?"

"That was you being keyed into the wards here. Now, should we come under attack, the house and all of its inhabitants and protections will come to your aid. Once you learn to apparate, you will be able to arrive whenever you want without having to be escorted." The witch explained as she walked to the gate and placed her hand on the giant lock formed in the middle. It unlocked upon her touch and swung inwards, allowing them entry. "Come, I want to introduce you to your new home."

The duo walked up the road, with Tom trailing slightly behind the witch who had changed his life. "This field is connected to the barn, where we have the horses and everything else living in." She waved her hand to point to her left, where a white rail fence outlined the side of the road all the way up to the barn. "If you would like, you will be more than welcome to go horseback riding. If you haven't learned yet, just ask, I will get an instructor for you." She mentioned as an afterthought. Harry highly doubted that the orphanage had done anything of the sort but perhaps one of his friends that he stayed with during the holidays had.

"That would be much appreciated, Lady Hariel." Tom answered, solving her dilemma.

"You are of course, welcome anywhere on the property or in the house, except for the ritual room. It will be closed off at all times so I ask that you please leave the room alone. I have placed wards on it that will alert me should you choose not to listen. Other than that, every room will be available to you, oh! Though I ask that you knock before entering my chambers." She turned her head and winked at him, enjoying the slight look of embarrassment on his face.

They walked up to the front of the home, and Harry turned slightly right, "The gardens are in this direction, and there is an area for meditation if you wish to use it." Harry led him in the house, pushing the doors open and the witch and wizard were immediately greeted with several of the House Elves.

"Welcome home, Mistress Harry!" They chorused together, eliciting a soft, loving smile on the woman's face.

"Thank you sweeties, allow me to introduce Tom, who will become my Heir." Harry reached out with her hand, placing it on the young Slytherins shoulder. "Dimpsy, would you mind coming forward?"

The House Elf immediately jumped to the front of the group and gave a deep bow to the witch. "Yeses, Misses Harry?"

"Dimpsy, this is Tom, he will be your wizard to care for. I've already told him the rules but try to keep him out of trouble." The Lady laughed, winking at the House Elf who nodded eagerly.

"Yes misses! Hellos young sir, I is Dimpsy and I is being taking good care of you!" The house elf bowed deep towards the young Slytherin who simply blinked once in response before turning to the woman next to him.

"Dimpsy, would you mind showing Tom where his quarters and mine are located should he need to find me? I need to finish preparing the ritual room for later tonight." Harry asked, watching as the house elf eagerly nodded.

"Dimpsy be a good elf, Dimpsy be taking young master to his rooms now." With that said, the house elf turned promptly to Tom, "Follow me, young master, Dimpsy be showing you to your rooms like a good house elf!"

Harry waited a moment for the duo to disappear down the hall before turning to the others who were still waiting. "Tully, would you mind making sure that Peverell Manor will be ready for a Welcoming Celebration after Yule? We will be having plenty of guests and I want to make sure everything will be top notch."

"Of course, Tully will see it done." The Head Elf bowed once before disappearing to begin preparing the large manor for the party.

The witch turned towards her two cooks, "Forry and Homby, will you please make sure that dinner tonight is something more rare than usual. Tom will be understandably hungry when the ritual is over and I want to ensure that he is looked after properly." She paused for a moment before deciding to drop a small hint, knowing that every elf would make it their purpose to ensure he was well cared for. "I'm afraid the home he was staying in often didn't have enough food for him and he wasn't looked after. So it's only right that we have to fix that."

Frantic whispers broke out among the group and Forry puffed her chest out, "We be making sure meal is yummy and good! Young master will never go hungry with Forry and Homby to care for him!" The sentiment was echoed by Homby who was rapidly nodding his head in agreement.

"Tilly, I will need all of his robe measurements taken when you get a chance for new ones and ceremonial ones. I also wish for his current ones to include the Peverell coat of arms when you get a chance, please." Harry asked.

Tilly beamed with pride, bowing as much as her pregnant belly would allow. "Tilly be using Toppy's help, if Missus says okay." The time spent under a master who didn't beat them or berate them and made sure that the magic flowing through their bond was positive had boosted each elf in turn and Tilly was proud to be one of the very few Elves who would be gifted with a second elfling.

"If Toppy doesn't mind helping out, that doesn't bother me in the slightest. Just remember to go easy, he doesn't need the robes immediately so take your time. I really would hate for something to happen because you were too eager to help out."

Tully smiled, showing just how different the relationship between elf and human was with the Peverell's. "Guffy be making sure Tully is careful, Missus Harry. Guffy be making her rest and sleep."

"Mental note to give Guffy a bonus for Yule." Harry mused aloud, pleased at how loving all of her Elves were. Clearing her throat, she smiled and clapped her hands together, "Now, I just want to say, thank you for all of your hard work in caring for everything here to make it look stunning for Tom's arrival, I appreciate it."

The House Elves collectively blushed and shyly nodded, pleased to have helped make their Missus Harry proud. After seeing the elves pop back to whatever they were doing before, Harry made her way to the ritual room, which was located in the very back of the house in a section that out in the back, simply to protect the rest of the house should a ritual go wrong. After activating the engraved rune on the door, it swung open, allowing her entrance before shutting close behind her. A safety feature she had had paid extra for and installed so no one could just wander in and get into mischief or complete a ritual without her knowing. Something she had given a lot of thought for in an effort to stop her young ward from making the ritual to create Horcruxes.

The room was bare of windows but candles were scattered around the room, providing plenty of light. Something she had learned the hard way, was that ritual rooms could not be cleaned magically but instead had to be cleaned by hand to ensure that all the magic was impartial when the ritual was completed. Any magic casted in the room could easily change the ritual from something benign to something malicious with no time to react. It was, unfortunately, one of the leading causes on why rituals were slowly being pushed in the Wizengamot by muggle-raised folk simply because they did not understand the levels of precaution that went into each one. Instead of doing the proper research, they instead would just jump into something and then complain and get upset when it would go wrong because they didn't know what they were doing.

It was something that had frustrated her to no end when she had briefly held her seats in the Wizengamot before declaring Hermione to be her proxy and wiping her hands free of the entire mess. Much easier to let Hermione, who loved to argue, take care of the idiots. It had certainly freed up some of her time to focus on learning magic and knowledge that Kreacher had been willing to teach her after the war, once he realized that she was actually interested in making something of the name Black. To bring the family back to it's former glory, especially because she had named Teddy the Black Heir and had blood-adopted Hugo and Rose, making Rose the official Potter heir as she was older. It had been something she had discussed at length with Hermione and Ron, as she had never had any plans to marry anyone after the war, and it would help her niece and nephew and godson advance farther in life, having a title and prestige that came with being apart of the family. Now, now she was certainly glad that she had done so simply because Death had taken her far from her family and she wasn't sure when she would return, if she even could given how Death kept whisking her away to new worlds.

Here, in the winter of 1944, she would have Tom as her Heir, and her entire purpose of this timeline was to ensure the future, health and well-being of Tom. One of the many ways she could accomplish this was by making powerful allies, something she had already begun to do, especially before, during, and after Wizengamot meetings. A potential marriage, something she had never seriously considered an option for herself, was something she did need to think about. She, of course, would have a few stipulations that her potential suitor - and spouse - would have to follow.

The witch knelt down on the ground, picking up a spare chalk piece laying around and began carving out the runes they would need for the ritual while she thought over her plans for the future. Her spouse would have to deal with separate finances, the fact that he would claim nothing of the Peverell fortune and resources and that while she would like to marry for love, she was being realistic in the thought that it was unlikely to happen.

Something that she knew would come to light soon, would be her apprenticeship with the Daimyo Matsudaia Motoyasu, a wizard who by the time she was twenty-three, had already been six hundred and something years old and still had many years to go. He had been gifted by Death, when he was younger and foolish and arrogant, to stay alive and to teach the one that would bear his mark. Under his tutelage, Harry had learned magic that had died out, that hadn't been passed on from witch to wizard.

She had learned necromancy and demonology. Harry had learned how the demons in Japanese culture had mated with humans until their magic became almost indistinguishable with wizarding magic, how only families who descended from them were able to pass on secret abilities and spells and knowledge. The Daimyo had taught her as he had with his children and their children and their children. She had gained her mastery under him, one that was coveted by many around the world. It had merely taken a letter and a visit from Death before he had agreed to do as the entity wished, willing to tell any who asked - and there would be witches and wizards knocking on his door soon to verify - that he had finally trained someone who had actually completed it and received their mastery. The wizard was known for failing and dismissing every student he ever taught.

Harry thought that it was only fitting that Death's Mistress would study necromancy. Not for the art of raising Inferius - as that was simply Black magic, not death magic - but for honoring Death, for celebrating life, for communing with the dead and exorcising ghosts. Something that no one ever seemed to remember, that dealing with ghosts was considered a job under necromancy. It was partially a reason why so many ghost congregated around Hogwarts, because that had been the last location for an exorcising - the peaceful act of allowing the ghosts to cross over the the other side. They couldn't do so unless they received helped from a necromancer.

She knew that rare knowledge she carried with her, would inevitably result in many proposals coming her way for the simple thought of having that tied to their family. It was an unfortunate consequence but one she would have to live with as it only elevated her status in their society and inevitably raised Tom's as well. The witch pondered for a moment on whether he would be magically changing his name to when it came time for the oath sworn to Magic herself. She would mention it to make sure he knew that it was an option. It had been mentioned in one of the books she had sent to him while he was at Hogwarts to read over about the process but was unsure if he had noticed that part or not.

Harry sat up, kneeling on the edge and glancing over the circle of runes before nodding once in approval and stood up, brushing dust off of her robes. Perhaps as a gift, she and Tom would visit Diagon Alley and she would let him pick a familiar to have, it would certainly - hopefully - teach him caring and nurturing towards another creature, even if it was just an animal. Nagini and Voldemort had been very close, perhaps having a familiar would help him feel more comfortable. She nodded tersely at the thought, yes, perhaps as a gift from Lord to Heir, it would show her approval of him accepting the family Magics. Another thing she would have to mention before the ritual, was how exactly he would feel when pure Magic would flow through his body like a vessel, shaping his very being.

She pursed her lips and gave a small sigh, heading out of the room to go find her ward and have a talk with him. Might as well get everything out in the open.

* * *

"And when the father Hippogriff loves the mother Hippogriff very much, they do a special dance and then eleven months later, a baby Hippogriff is born - or hatched, I could never remember. Anyways, that's how babies are made." Harry finished her long, very heavily awkward and anecdotal talk, feeling proud of herself.

The young man sat across from her on his new bed, his expression an interesting cross of disbelief and horror. It had stayed that way from the moment she had begun talking - and then talking louder and over him whenever he tried making her stop - and it seemed to be permanently stuck on his face.

A large, immature part of her couldn't help but rejoice at the thought of brutally mentally scarring the man who in another lifetime, had ruined her world. The adult part of her had decided that while she was explaining some things, she might as well explain everything. She could remember distinctly Remus and Sirius sitting her down and giving her the exact same talk and how horribly embarrassed she had been afterwards, especially because she had happened to have a crush on Charlie Weasley at the time and had turned into a pre-pubescent Ginny, blushing anytime she had glanced in his direction.

Another part of her was happy that she had managed to get him to react to something, even if it had meant embarrassing him. The cold, indifference he displayed at everything other than when he was learning, which then turned towards calculating, was finally gone and he, for once, actually looked like a normal teenage boy being embarrassed by his family.

"Harry," He started, only to pause, startled, as she cheered as loudly as she could, "That's the first time you've called me by my first name!"

"Harry," he started again, firmly, staring at her straight in the eyes, "if you promise to never, ever give me a talk similar to this again, I will call you by your first name for however long you want."

"I can't make any promises on that front, but I will try." She grinned, looking far too happy with herself. "And on that note, let's head down to the ritual room so that we can begin." The witch stood up from her chair by the desk that she had borrowed when she had come in an hour before to talk to her charge.

Harry led the way, chattering on as usual as the Slytherin trailed behind her. "You might feel physically and magically exhausted afterward, it's completely normal. If you feel that you cannot make it up to your room afterward, I'll have Dimpsy put you to bed. You'll definitely sleep deep tonight, and when you wake up, you'll find that some physical features may alter or change altogether. That is completely normal, you will also find that magically, you may have a bit of a power boost, so we will be having strict lessons for the next week on control. I'll have to ask that you please do not perform any magic until I say so, not even a tempus or lumos. Any magic you perform before your magic is stable can damage your magical core." She stopped walking and turned towards him, her tone serious. "By damage, I mean, it could cause irreparable harm, to the point that you would probably only be able to cast first year spells for the rest of your life. So please, listen to me."

A long moment passed where Tom stared at her, his expression unreadable before the gave the slightest of nods. A soft smile grew on her face and she resumed walking. It was only moments later that the duo made their way into the ritual room. Harry stood outside of the rune circle and allowed her formal robes to slide off and pool to the ground, revealing the comfortable trousers and shirt she had changed into sometime earlier. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Tom copying her movements.

Harry stepped over the chalk lines before kneeling in a smaller circle within the larger one. Without uttering a word, Harry motioned for Tom to sit down in front of her. She reached out of the circle where several items lay and gathered them to rest in between the two of them. Silent, the witch held the small basin steady as she grinded nettle and the wood of betony together. Once it was sufficiently mixed, she added anemone, knotweed and yucca together and pulverized the remaining items into the mixture.

The Mistress of Death reached to her right, picking up a ritual dagger. She stared at Tom, her eyes seemingly staring into his soul. The witch cocked an eyebrow, silently asking if he wished to proceed. Tom nodded once and she smiled softly before she sliced the palm of her right hand and let the blood drip freely into the basin with the plant mixture. "In hoc sanguinem, libenter dedisset, peto a te, domine Magia, quia vis accipere unum mea fiet. Peto ab te, et sanguis ipsius mutare, ut Magia et anima illius de familia, qui glorificat me tibi. Interrogabo vos et ego, volens de hac magica data est suscipe illum sicut suum." Her eyes fluttered closed as a sudden rush of powerful magic swept through her entire body. She silently shuddered as the feeling was intoxicating and very rare even among rituals that asked Magic for something directly.

A moment passed as the magic left her body just as quickly as it had arrived, leaving her gasping for a moment at the sudden feeling of being empty. It was another minute before she could open her eyes and look at the boy across from her, whose hand had reached out as if to make sure she was okay. It was only when he realized that she was staring at him, her eyes unknowingly glowing that unnatural Death green, that his arm dropped down but kept his hand open. Harry couldn't muster up the energy to smile reassuringly at him and instead placed the dagger in his hand.

He licked his lips nervously before chanting as he had memorized the first night he had read the ritual incantations, "In hoc sanguinem, libenter dedisset, peto a te, domine Magia, accipere mihi. Peto a vobis ut Magia et sanguis et anima mea mutata est ut familiae de me honorat, quod amplectitur te. Interrogabo vos et ego, volens de hac magica data est mihi quasi unus ex accipere sua." He sliced his hand and let the his hand bleed into the bowl as he chanted.

Harry watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Tom had an even stronger reaction to the sudden flow of foreign magic. His back suddenly arched as his hands dropped down to his sides, the knife clattering on the floor. The candlelight flickered in response as a wave of magic suddenly flooded the entire room. Harry tried to take a deep breath from the sudden pressure, watching with wide eyes as her own magic, a very familiar deathly green color, not under her own control, slowly emerged from her chest and weaved similar to a snake towards the young wizard. His own magic tendril, a brilliant blood red color, met hers before intertwining and with a sudden lurch, the little piece of magic that had escaped her suddenly detached from her magical core, mixing with his before receding into his body. A moment later he fell to the side, his body unconscious.

The magic left the room the moment his body loosened from its rigid state and Harry hadn't realized that she had stopped breathing until she suddenly could again. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth to wet her lips before she hoarsely called out for Sipsy and Dipsy. Her legs were numb under her and she knew she would need the aid of Sipsy to get back to her room.

The House Elves appeared immediately and while they both had been warned about what could happen, it didn't stop their sudden worry. Dipsy reached a hand out to her ward before disappearing, presumably back to his room where he could rest. Sipsy's ears drooped as she stared at her Mistress. "Does Mistress need Sipsy to take her to her room?"

Harry could only nod, feeling utterly exhausted from the ritual, despite having not moved much. In a matter of a blink she found herself laying in her bed and with another blink Sipsy had her clothing changed into a set of pajamas. Harry sent a grateful and tired smile in her direction as her eyes fluttered and she fell asleep without even realizing it.

* * *

His body ached uncontrollably. Tom knew he was only half-awake and yet, he knew instinctively that his body had changed in ways he didn't know yet. His eyelids felt far too heavy to open yet and without meaning to, he drifted back to sleep.

Time passed oddly, as he was half aware and half delirious. He thought at one point that he heard a woman singing. It was so beautiful and peaceful and calming that he could feel the tears run down his cheeks before he fell into the dream world again. Random images and scenes from his childhood played out in his dreams. Odd images passed too that he was unsure of what to make of them. A pale, snake-influenced man stood in a graveyard and a young girl, who looked just a bit younger than him, with features similar to Harry, faced off in a duel. The scene changed to the duo but with the girl slighter older as they duelled in marbled building. Rage flowed through his mind before something light and airy and pure magic counteracted it and he was suddenly free of the mind-consuming rage. More images flashed too quickly for him to see before he was once again watching a duel between the girl and creature. He watched as the killing curse struck her and several moments passed before she rose up again from the dead and then defeated him.

The images faded and he found himself slowly waking up. His eyes felt gritty and crusty and his throat felt parched and dry. Tom turned his head to the side, feeling exhausted despite how deep of a sleep he had had. The soft, calming sound of a song had him staring at Harry, who sat in a chair by his bedside. The woman sat with a book in her hands, reading while singing under her breath. Tom croaked in an effort to talk, gathering her attention swiftly.

A smile graced her face as Harry leaned forward, placing the book on the bedside table. "Hello Tom, I hope you have rested well." He grunted in answer and her eyes light up in understanding. "Dipsy, a glass of water for Tom please. Sipsy, will you please get me the sunshine potion from the pantry."

The glass of water appeared on the table and Harry was quick to help Tom sit up and once he was settled against the headboard, handed him the water. Sipsy appeared with the potion, bowed once and then disappeared again. Once Tom had drunk the last of the water, Harry was quick to take the glass and give him the potions vial. "This will help clear the grogginess and help you think without the fuzziness."

Tom glanced at the potion, noting it's yellow color before quickly downing it in one go. He couldn't help to gag at the awful taste of sweaty feet and rotten apples. Almost immediately, once he could prevent himself from retching, his head felt clear and he noticed that his eyesight had cleared. The wizard turned to stare at the witch, who offered him a mirror silently.

He waited a beat before accepting it and turning it so he could look at himself. For a moment, he almost didn't recognize himself. His cheekbones had changed to something more aristocratic than sharp. His jawbone had changed from round to oval, and it was obviously a Peverell trait considering Harry had it as well. His eyes had stayed the same piercing and frigid blue that often attracted so many to him. His hair had darkened from brown to inky black and his ear now featured an odd little birthmark.

He blinked, taking in the subtle changes that had both enhanced his natural good looks and made him go from attractive to aristocratic and noble. Tom raised an eyebrow, feeling very interested in exploring his new looks on his unsuspecting schoolmates. Harry chuckled softly, having apparently recognized his expression. "Hold your horses, Romeo. We still have a lot to do before you are ready to face the masses, Heir Peverell." She teased, reaching forward to poke his forehead with a finger.

"How long has passed?" He asked, glancing out the window and noting the full sunshine that lit up the room.

"About two days, which is normal with all of the physical changes that happen. Much less painful that you sleep through it." Harry answered.

Tom took a moment to glance down at the blankets in his lap, thoughts swirling around his head before he turned to stare at the witch who held so much knowledge that he didn't yet know. "Can I start my lessons now?"

Harry chuckled, "Sure Tom. Get dressed and meet me in the library. I'll go let your tutor know you are ready." She left the room, giving him privacy to change before meeting her in the large library that he couldn't wait to explore.

* * *

His days passed slowly and quickly all at the same time. A tailor had come by at some point during his etiquette lessons, which never seemed to stop. He now had an entire wardrobe befitting of a young Heir to a Royal line - which Harry seemed to deliberately distracting him from researching for the moment - and he had several robes to wear to social functions like the Malfoy Yule party and his own New Year's welcoming party.

His tutor, Mrs. Teague, was a demanding Professor who expected the best of him and despite his hardest attempts, he hadn't been able to manipulate her once. It was an interesting and welcoming challenge as she knew that he tried but she would simply work his attempt into their lesson and it taught him new ideas to take with higher status Wizards and Witches, ones with more experience in that particular aspect than himself.

He enjoyed himself, learning about different ways to bow, speak, hold himself. What topics were safe for different conversations, what he must never do unless he wanted to purposefully insult someone, what he could do to snub someone without appearing rude, and so many techniques.

There were rare moments when he was given a break, as he had limited time before Yule and going to the party, that he was allowed to study and read in the library without interruption as the Lady of the House was doing something or other. He strived for those moments.

Harry, as she continually demanded that he call her, had even gathered several different owl order forms so he could get Yuletide gifts for his friends now that money was no longer an issue. He almost couldn't believe the ease that she spent the money on him. He had noticed an interesting trait, that she rarely splurged on herself except for something that would make her presentable in company but other than that, she spent all of the money she had on him. Whatever caught his fancy, if there was a book he wanted, or anything in particular. She had even special ordered a box of different types of Wizarding Candy for him to try without him asking

As the days passed and Yule approached , Tom watched with increased curiosity as Harry had fun decorating the entire home. She had even come back at one shopping trip with a tree which was promptly placed directly in the family room. Harry had forced him to help her decorate the tree the muggle way. It had been an illuminating experience to witness and it had almost felt like being apart of a family.

Yule was a quiet affair for the most part, except Harry throwing open the doors to his room and jumping onto his bed, somehow knocking him off and onto the floor. He had found two piles of wrapped gifts, one slightly smaller than the other. The larger pile was from those trying to curry his favor or friendly acquaintances he had made. The smaller but bulkier pile, interestingly enough, were all from Harry and had a wide assortment of different gifts. There was multiple books of obscure magic that she gave him to start his own personal library, an engraved school trunk with his newer initials: T.M.P (Tom Marvolo Peverell) - there was three separate sections as well as the main storage in it, one for robes and clothing, one for books, and one for potions ingredients - and a personal grimoire that she had custom made to him with the ability to set his own protections on it. The most surprising gift of the many was a beautiful little magical snakeling that had pitch black scales and white eyes. Tom had immediately began hissing to the snake, surprised at the thought that Harry would give him something that would compliment his parseltongue abilities. Some kind of instinct had him affectionately dubbing her Nagini and the duo had been inseparable since.

Several hours before they were due at the Malfoy Estate, Tom was looking over himself in the magical mirror in his personal sitting rooms that were attached to his chamber. Dipsy had helped him pick out the most flattering he had for his first real appearance before pureblood society. His robes were dark grey with green lining with the Peverell family logo stitched on the front.

He gathered himself mentally, clearing his mind with quick, efficient steps as Harry had taught him before he joined her in the foyer. She stood, staring out of the window, her hair immaculately done in an updo that consisted of braids and a bun. Her robes matched his and she looked every bit of a pureblooded Lady of a Royal House.

Harry turned towards him with a smile, "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think, the next two chapters are already written and posted on AO3, I'm hoping to post them on here within the next few days. Happy Halloween!


	4. Yuletide

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has commented. Chapter five is almost completely finished, just waiting for it to be proof-read and I'm hoping to have it out by the weekend. The holidays hit me hard and I have been absolutely swamped with no time to write. However, the next chapter will include more of the social dynamics to arrive and Harry's political career will start to take off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates.

Enjoy!

* * *

Malfoy Manor was every bit as exquisite as Harry has expected - and it looked so eerily similar to the same room that she had once been held prisoner in so very long ago. She couldn't even allow herself a moment to process the sudden rush of emotions through her as a duo, presumably Lord and Lady Malfoy stood at the floo network to greet their guests. She stepped forward, just in time as she narrowly missed causing a disruption as Tom appeared. Lord Malfoy half-bowed in such a manner that he was greeting her as an equal, something that she didn't bother hiding the gratitude from her face. It would have caused a bit of a scandal but it meant that she was officially accepted with the big dogs as the Blacks and Malfoys were among the highest of society in England. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Lady Peverell and Heir Peverell."

"Blessed Yule, may the light of the sun shine upon your family this season." She greeted back, bowing her head, before speaking again, "We thank you for your generous welcome and have brought an offering to the Goddesses." Harry brought out the wrapped gift, presenting it to Lady Malfoy who bowed her head and with a snap of her fingers the item disappeared, presumably to where the rest of the Yule offerings waited. She noticed that both the Lord and Lady had done a quick sweep of Tom before registering the changes that had become more pronounced as time passed. Tom had mentioned that he had spent previous Yule holidays with them though he hadn't been invited to attend the party, until he had been blood-adopted as a Peverell.

Hearing the floo activate behind them, Harry bowed once before placing a hand in the middle of Tom's back and lead him into the large dance hall. Already there was different congregated groups: a large gathering of ladies, another smaller one with women on the outskirts of the group, a unorganized collection of Lords who all had separate conversations going on and a fourth group of the teenagers all of Hogwarts age, who gathered together. Tom needed no instruction, sending a deep nod in her direction before going to intermingle for the first time with his classmates since his renewal.

Harry surveyed the room, noting the large altar table in the middle of the room. A Yule log was placed directly in the middle of it with a winter-themed altar cloth covering the table from view. Surrounding the log was various gifts and offerings from the guests and three separate candlestick holders made of the finest silver were placed with one on each end and the third next to the Yule log. There was a large table close to where the young adults stood that held a variety of refreshments. All in all, the room certainly boasted of wealth and elegance.

As someone came to a stop by her, Harry turned her head slightly before nodding in greeting. "Blessed Yule, Lord Nott."

The man, tall and regal, gazed dark brown eyes in her direction before the slightest hint of a smirk graced his lips. "Blessed Yule, Lady Peverell. I see you just arrived."

"Yes, it is my first time here, so I thought it would be most prudent to take in as much of the room as possible so that I may view it later in my Pensive." The man's eyes momentarily lit up as he turned to face her fully. It seemed she had caught his attention with the mention of the familial pensive, they were hard to come by, and those who had them often charged a fortune for someone to use.

"It is most grand, Lady Peverell, though it pales in comparison with your mere presence." He stated, looking even more pleased when she didn't even bat an eyelash at his flattery. She supposed it was hard, being a young Lord without a wife. From the gossip she had heard, Lady Nott had died in childbirth along with the child she carried and he hadn't taken another bride yet. He was handsome enough however, that he shouldn't have too hard of a time. Though if his marriage had been arranged, he could be looking for someone who matched him better. Sandy brown hair, dark brown eyes, aristocratic facial features that so many of the Purebloods boasted, and scholarly, from what she had heard. "If I may be so bold to ask," He started, pausing for a moment for her to nod to continue, "what made you attend this gathering? I do not recall seeing your presence among any of the others the past several years."

Harry allowed a soft smile to appear on her face as she directed her gaze to her Heir who already had established himself as the leader of the group. "I decided that my Heir deserved to see a proper Yule, one not plagued with _muggles._ " She allowed the brief sneer to appear before quickly disappearing, it wouldn't do for a respectable young woman to show such coarse attitudes yet the man simply nodded in agreement at her sentiment, "As he is a proper young Pureblood now, he should learn the correct way to celebrate Yule, among his peers." She genially motioned towards the group of young Heirs, Scions and Ladies who were all resembling a much younger version of the adults. "The late Lord Peverell wished for me to be well-traveled and unfortunately, his untimely passing did not allow me chance to come back until recently. I am most thankful, however, for the knowledge I now possess." She finished, clasping her hands loosely in front of her.

The wizard hummed in the back of his throat, the two taking their moment to simply gaze about the dance hall in silence. Several minutes passed as music began to start up and couples began to enter the middle section of the hall. Lord Nott turned towards her once again, holding out his gloved hand, "Lady Peverell, would you allow me the honor of the first dance?"

Harry paused for only a moment, any longer would be considered her rejecting him in a rude manner. Instead of verbally answering him, she placed her hand on his and allowed him to lead her to where the others had already began dancing to the music. The slow tempo allowed the couple to jump into the formation without missing a beat, and Lord Nott was quick to begin leading his dance partner in the beginnings of the waltz. Relaxing at the familiar dance, she allowed the man to take charge, escorting her and matching her without making a fool of himself or her - something she was very keen to note. From the corner of her eye, she could see one young man, most likely just past the age of Hogwarts, attempting to dance with a similarly young lady, and failing miserably. Her poor feet would be bruised by the time the first dance ended, if she allowed it to continue.

Time passed like a whisper, with several young Lords replacing Lord Nott as her dance partner, ensuring that she never spent longer than a couple of minutes dancing with the same person. At one point, a softly flushed Abraxas Malfoy was her partner before being quickly replaced by a larger but slightly younger man, who had introduced himself as Heir Rasmus Flint of the Noble family of Flint. Unlike his descendent, he was marginally attractive and lacking the large disfigured teeth the other had. He too was quickly replaced by her Heir who simply gazed at her for a moment before slightly tilting his head and raising an eyebrow in question.

Harry kept the soft chuckle that threatened to erupt in her chest as she smiled bemusedly at him in return. He had thought that she had needed saving, considering how young the young Heirs and Lords were now approaching her. The duo continued dancing, even as the beat slowly began to speed up, and an older Lord soon replaced her darling Heir. The man was well beyond the age of sixty with only the slightest hints of grey beginning to show in his blond hair. His smile however, was wide and friendly, certainly a welcome change compared to the many stiff and reserved expressions on everyone else's face. The young witch had a grand time finishing the dance with him, curtseying in his direction before clapping along with everyone else to the small band that played in the corner.

Lord and Lady Malfoy both stepped forward, with Lady Malfoy having exchanged her dress robes with ceremonial red robes. Lord Malfoy glanced once around the hall before speaking, ensuring everyone was paying attention. "We thank our guests for their wonderful gifts to offer as well as coming together to share in this glorious moment. If you will all gather around the altar, we will begin."

Taking his word, as a collective group, everyone surrounded the altar, with three witches standing out. A young woman, bearing the Malfoy features and being no older than thirteen, was dressed in a pure white robe and stood to the east, her obvious part being the Maiden, holding one of the three candlesticks. Lady Malfoy had moved to stand in the south, bearing the second candlestick and easily being recognized as the Mother. An older witch, most likely Lady Malfoy's mother or mother-in-law, was dressed in a black robe and veil, symbolizing the Crone, as she took her place to the west. Harry watched in fascination as a fourth woman, possibly one of the oldest she had ever witnessed herself, dressed in a shimmering High Priestess robe, stood center.

Silence fell across the room as the older woman raised her hands, her eyes blind with age, with a voice deepening with the use of magic, Harry watched as everyone suddenly stilled in their movements as if transfixed. _"It is the season of the Crone, the time of the winter goddess._

 _Tonight we celebrate the festival of the winter solstice,_

 _the rebirth of the Sun, and the return of light to the Earth._

 _As the Wheel of the Year turns once more,_

 _we honor the eternal cycle of birth, life, death and rebirth."_

The Maiden walked forward, holding her candle as she brought it to the High Priestess, who raised a finger and lit the wick with nary a thought. The High Priestess turned as the Mother walked forward, reaching her own candle out and watching as it was lit. The Crone was quick to follow afterward, repeating the same process. The High Priestess spoke again, voice thick with something that tingled the base of Harry's spine. _"O Crone, the Wheel has turned once more._

 _It is time for the Maiden to claim what is now hers._

 _As you lie down for the winter, she is born once again."_

A soft chill rose in the room, sending goosebumps to every inhabitant. The Crone reached upward, removing her veil before turning towards the Mother and placing it on her head. A moment passed as the Crone stepped back before speaking, _"The days will now get longer, now the Sun has returned._

 _My season has ended, yet the season of the Maiden begins._

 _Listen to the wisdom of those who have come before you,_

 _and yet be wise enough to make your own way."_

A sudden rush of heat overcame the chill, warming everyone to the bone. The Maiden then said after the Mother then copied the Crone's movements and took off the veil before placing it on the Maiden's head, _"Thank you for the wisdom of your years,_

 _and for seeing the season through to its end._

 _You have stepped aside that the new season may begin,_

 _and for this we give you honor."_

There was a pause as everyone waited for something to happen before the High Priestess began speaking again, _"We make these offerings tonight,_

 _to show our love to you, O Goddess._

 _Please accept our gifts, and know that_

 _we are entering this new season with joy in our hearts."_

At those words, a sudden rush of air swept through the entire hall, ruffling the hair of everyone and sending each person suddenly blinking rapidly at the experience. All of the Yule offerings that had once rested on the table had disappeared with the wind. The entire gathering of purebloods bowed their heads, silent prayers towards Mother Magic being given at her obvious pleasure of the offerings. Harry had gathered a small trendle of her magic in a glass bottle before wrapping it up, knowing that it was one of the most intimate offers one could give. Magic was her lifeline and it wasn't a hardship to offer the deity her most sacred part of her beside her soul.

It was several hours later that Tom and Harry were finally able to part from the celebrations. Already, she had had several Lords come speak to her about possible business negotiations and Harry was pleased with the success of the night. Tom had performed splendidly, she had had no doubt of that. She half expected to receive several betrothal contracts in the next several days concerning him and several infatuated witches - who had simply been waiting for him to be deemed acceptable by their parents standards and the Heir of the Royal house was certainly acceptable.

Harry stretched as she draped her dress robes over the back of an armchair in her study, revealing the simple white cloth shirt and dress pants underneath. As she walked towards her desk, a small cup of hot tea popped onto it, causing a loving smile to appear. "Thank you Sipsy," the witch spoke into the air, knowing her Elf would hear it. The next day would be another eventful one as she planned to sit Tom down to discuss their lineage and exactly how their family was royalty. For the next several hours, she sat diligently at her desk, going over the scrolls and family trees and gathering the necessary material she would need to provide proof that they indeed were descended from royalty - and that they had a legitimate claim to the current government. It was only the prodding of Sipsy that she finally went to bed, late in the night but satisfied with her planning and preparations.

The next morning after breakfast brought Harry sitting Tom down in her study, dressed in casual, comfortable robes. She raised a hand, ruffling her hair in thought as she leaned back against her seat, trying to decide where to start. Tom watched her with curious eyes, sipping on the warm tea the House Elves had provided. "I have a book that I'll let you read once we have finished talking so you can read the true events of how everything took place - all the drama and actions and betrayal. But before that, I'll start at the very beginning - of what is recorded at least. Back before the witch trials and everything that came along with it, magicals and muggles lived together peacefully (or at least as much as they could during the times of war). This all changed however, when Queen Igraine passed away giving birth to her son, Arthur who would become king. King Uther blamed magic for it and set about murdering every magic practitioner in his country, effectively beginning the witch trials that the churches would pick up and continue later on. This resulted in many people fleeing to safe havens across the developing Europe. After years of persecution, a young wizard named Myrddin Emrys or as he became known as an adult, Merlin Ambrosius, befriended the young prince Arthur and together after the death of Uther, brought the country to prosperity. If you want to learn more about how it happened, the books I have here go to great lengths to discuss it, you can read it at your leisure later on.

"Let me just start by saying that most people in that day and age are hypocrites." Harry stated with an eye roll, prompting a smirk from Tom. "King Uther had three children, one out of wedlock, who became known as Morgan Le Fay, though he never realized that she was his daughter. King Arthur, Uther's first and only son, married the lady Guinevere, who begat Lohot, their only son. While King Arthur was at war, combining the lands under one rule, which would later become Great Britain, Lady Guinevere raised Lohot alongside Knight Lancelot who had become her lover. What is not commonly known, besides historians and genealogists, is that King Uther and Queen Igraine had a daughter before Arthur and after Morgan Le Fay was born, who was named Gwyar. She was hidden away by the King and Queen as they feared for her life after an assassination attempt when she was a newborn. She was hidden away with some nuns who secretly practiced magic by Queen Igraine, who was magical herself. Through some really awful and disturbing situations which I will not go into detail about, King Arthur bedded his own half-sister, Morgan Le La Fey who ended up with child, who was named Mordred who would become the man to cause the death of King Arthur.

"Princess Gwyar, was later betrothed to King Lot of Orkney, who had a son and daughter, Gawain and Itonje. It is unknown if Itonje's line continued as she disappeared after being sent to her own husband in the Middle East. Gawain, whose wife is unknown, had a single daughter, Gwly who married Sir Owain Peverell, thus beginning our line of ascent. Seeing as Prince Lohot was murdered as a child by Mordred who was executed for his treasonous actions that resulted in the death of King Arthur and Prince Lohot, Princess Gwyar's children and their descendents are the last royal line of the Pendragon's, unfortunately, the goblins hadn't made the first contract to build the first wizarding bank until later on, so none of the Pendragon fortune was saved however it is widely acknowledged that should our household wish, we hold considerable weight to reform the current Ministry of Magic."

Tom leaned back in his seat, lips pursed as he thought over everything he had just learned. "What would happen to the household of those who marry into our family?"

"The House that manages to snag a marriage with either of us, has the potential ability to raise their standing even higher than its current status. As such, it is more imperative that should you find yourself sweet on someone, be extremely careful about your actions. Seeing as your birthday is coming soon, I will let you know of one gift you will receive. I am having it tailor-made to alert you should someone try to poison or slip you a potion without your knowing, so that no one will think of giving you a love potion or something equally horrendous in an effort to trap you in a marriage because you get someone pregnant."

There was significant pause before Tom slightly bowed his head, "I thank you for your forethought, Harry."

Harry sent a smile filled with understanding towards the young man. "I would do whatever it took to keep you safe, never forget that." She paused, setting her tea cup down on the table and turned to look at Tom, having noted the slight flash of disbelief that had momentarily crossed his face. "Unlike some Lords and Ladies, I truly care for your health and wellbeing. You are observant, you have probably already noted that on holidays, certain aspects of your fellow students might have changed or they will seem off when they go to perform magic. Unfortunately for them, their parents have decided that the use of blood magic and rituals to alter them are much more important than their health." Tom's eyebrows creased as he stared at her and she quickly explained, "While the occasional or even certain blood rituals are okay, having too many done to you or even, too many rituals to change who you inherently are, has very negative consequences. Take, for example, the Goyle's and Crabbe's, while intelligence has never been their strong suit, the Lords of the two Houses keep adding rituals to their children to make them hardy and strong - while the ritual's consequences result in the reduction of their magical cores, making them little more than squibs. I suspect that a few more generations will pass before they lose their cores for good, essentially destroying their family lines. Unfortunately, too many Lords believe that the only way to make their Heir acceptable of the family is to alter them."

She shook her head in frustration, "Often times it is to remove an unacceptable trait they carry or to change their physical appearance permanently. The worst and unforgivable part, however is how they go about it. When one commits a ritual, they place a part of themselves up as a sacrifice, sometimes a bit of your magic or blood. However, most Lords simply make their own child give up their bits and because it isn't usually willingly, magic will forcibly take it because it is offered. We were willing for our ritual, and that resulted in us being granted our magic back but intertwined. It is because we respected each other and magic herself for her wondrous gift to us, something so many forget to do besides on the solstices and equinox." A soft sigh escaped, "They don't wish to pay the penalty and instead their children end up suffering for it. It is reprehensible."

The Lady of the House sniffed in outrage before continuing, "The Lord _or Lady_ of an Ancient House often has to complete several blood rituals throughout the years - especially more if there are numerous family lines that have branched out - such is the case with the Blacks, which is commonly why they are referred to as one of the craziest families still around. The Black name has become synonymous with insanity but because of how little purebloods remain in Britain, it has been increasingly difficult for everyone to find someone you aren't related to." A sneer graced her face, "If everyone simply pulled their heads out of their ass, they would find that other countries such as India and China and Japan have pureblood families whose history stretches longer than anyone in England but instead, unless they are English Purebloods, they don't 'count'". Harry made a point to face Tom, placing her hands in her lap, "If you find yourself wanting to travel the world after Hogwarts, I will happily support your endeavors, and if you happen to find someone you are interested in, just know that I shall never judge you for their race or heritage, should they be pureblood, halfblood, muggle-born, muggle or even a being."

"I. . . appreciate your sentiment, Harry." The young man replied hesitantly, looking at her for a moment, seemingly confused by the turn of conversation.

Taking a moment to find the right words to answer his statement, Harry picked up her tea cup to hide a smile that threatened to show. "The world is changing and despite the War going on, the muggles are advancing rapidly - much quicker than the Wizarding World can cope. I hope that our world can keep up as muggles will soon have ways to find us unless we do something soon." The witch lowered her cup to her lap as she looked away, her gaze turning pensive. "We do not need another witch trial but we can't remain as stagnant as we have. You yourself have first hand experience how quickly they are developing as compared to us. They have automobiles and light bulbs, televisions and rapid advances to medicine."

"They are quite assuredly advancing." Tom agreed, taking a sip of his tea, eyes growing dark at the reminders of having to hide in the bomb-shelters during World War Two while the area around the Orphanage was being bombed by the Germans.

Harry leaned forward, placing a hand on his knee, face creased with worry. "You shall never have to go back there, ever. You are home."

Tom glanced away, unsure of the feeling he gained at her words.

Pulling her hand away, the witch withdrew a piece of parchment paper and a quill and with a quick charm, had them floating in the air beside them so he could look it over. "So, what would you like at your party? There will be the formal one and the one for close friends after the formal event."

He blinked in surprise.

* * *

The next chapter will also feature some love interests for both Harry and Tom so look forward to that! Let me know what you think!


	5. Wizengamot, A Muggleborn and a Birthday

Author's Note: The details will be at the bottom, I don't want to give anything away. Enjoy!

* * *

The Scribe of the Wizengamot chambers, a wizard named Henry Higgs, hit the gavel on the podium in the center of the room, gathering the chatting occupant's attention. "The meeting room will come to order. We are now holding the December Wizengamot meeting. The date is the twenty-seventh of December at half past nine in the morning. Chief Warlock Gladys Cresswell, are all appointed Lords and Ladies at their seats?" The Wizengamot Scribe stated loudly once the Chamber doors sealed behind the last person to enter the room.

Chief Warlock Cresswell cleared her throat, standing up from her seat, "All the nobility are at their stations, Scribe."

"Are all elected officials at their seats?"

"All Ministry workers are at their stations."

"Are all guests in the appointed viewing section, Chief Warlock Cresswell?" The Scribe asked.

"All guests are seated, Scribe. Do you have a record of any previous business which should now be transacted?"

"I do not, Chief Warlock." The Scribe answered, banging once more with the gavel before moving to the left of the chambers and sitting in the special desk designated for the scribe.

Cresswell walked to the podium before tapping the gavel. "Welcome Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot as well as the Regents and Proxies, Department Heads of the British Ministry of Magic and guests. First order of business, are there any House Business that needs to be declared at this moment?"

Harry, sitting in the middle of the room with the other Heads of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, took a moment to glance around before movement to her right had her drawing her attention to Most Ancient houses where Lord Greengrass raised his wand. Chief Warlock nodded her head before speaking, "The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Greengrass."

Lord Reginald Greengrass stood up, his plum Wizengamot robes settling around him as his lowered his wand before speaking. "House of Greengrass removes Heir Cygnus Greengrass as Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. The House of Greengrass is appointing Scion Cyril Greengrass as Heir Apparent, so I have sworn, so mote it be."

"The Wizengamot recognizes that Cygnus Greengrass is no longer the Heir of House Greengrass. The Wizengamot recognizes that Scion Cyril Greengrass is now Heir Apparent Cyril Greengrass." Cresswell took a moment for silence before asking again, "Are there any other House business?"

Harry waited a breath before raising her wand, instantly gathering the rooms attention.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Lady Peverell."

"The House of Peverell formally inducted a lost member of the house. The House of Peverell is no longer considered an endangered house, so I have sworn, so mote it be." There was immediately gasps as the various people in the stands discussed with their neighbors what it meant. An endangered House was when the population of those considered members of the house dwindled down to one - as the case had been when she had been Hariel Potter. Upon the death of her parents, the house of Potter was considered an endangered house.

"The Wizengamot recognizes that The House of Peverell is no longer endangered."

"The House of Peverell appoints Thomas Peverell as Heir so I have sworn, so mote it be."

The Wizengamot had always been interestingly divided. There were four houses considered Royalty: Peverell, Tudor, Windsor and Wessex. Tudor remained the only house of the four that was dormant with Harry rebuilding the House of Peverell. From there, it went to Most Ancient and Most Noble of which there were eight houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ollivander, Ambrosius, Rothschilde, Anjou. Of those houses, only Ollivander and Rothschilde were active and Slytherin would be awaken soon when Tom turned seventeen, old enough to rebuild the House. The Most Ancient and Noble houses came next: Black, Malfoy, Longbottom, Flamel, Nott, Zabini, Greengrass, Capet, Lancester and York with the last two being inactive houses. From there, the Ancient and Most Noble Houses were MacNair, Parkinson, Burke, Lestrange, Potter, Boot, Cattermole, Montague, Goyle, Crabbe, Patil, Dolohov and Warrington. The last houses included in the Wizengamot were Slewyn, Slughorn, Bones, Avery, Flint, Fawley, Prewett, Rosier, Prince, Bagshot, Bletchy, Buchanan, Davies, Dawlish, Fortescue, Kettleburn, McLaggen, Scamander, Tremelett, Merrythought, Entwhistle, and Hopkirk. From there, Noble houses, which numbered twenty were allowed to attend meetings but were unable to cast a deciding vote on anything. Elder houses, the next step below on the ladder, were unable to attend Wizengamot meetings and common houses - those of no nobility at all, were the general masses.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Scion Thomas Peverell is now Heir Thomas Peverell." There was a pause as Harry gingerly sat herself down, while whispers continued to spread throughout the hall. After a moment, the Chief Warlock raised her voice before asking, "Is there any other House Business which should be discussed?" The Chief Warlock continued after the silence that answered her before hitting the gavel once more and continuing, "Our first order of business is the proposal that arrived on my desk last week concerning the regulation of common potion ingredients from outside the country. You've had several days to go over the information, who wishes to speak first?"

Harry tuned out most of the meeting as several different proposals were discussed, none of which she needed to give an opinion on as it wasn't anything she particularly interested in any of the topics. Most were extremely mundane topics designed to save the author of the propsed bill some galleons. The meeting grew to a close closer to two hours later. Cresswell addressed the room, "Scribe, do you have a record of any further business which should now be transacted?"

"I have none, Chief Warlock." The Scribe stated from his seat.

The Chief Warlock nodded, "Does any member know of any new or unfinished business which should properly come before this meeting?" Silence was her answer. "We are about to adjourn this meeting of the December Wizengamot meeting. The next meeting will be held January twentieth of the new year. I now declare this meeting adjourned." She hit the gavel one more time, officially ending the meeting.

Harry sat up, brushing off imaginary lint from the plum-colored Wizengamot robes. She took her time descended down the steps from the section of seating where she and the other four Heads of the Most Ancient and Most Noble families were located. With only the Peverell, Wessex, Windsor, Rothschild, and Ollivander seats being active and Ollivander never participating in anything despite his mandatory appearance, it had been the lower houses who had ruled the Wizengamot. Split between Dark, Neutral and Light-leaning it meant that the neutral houses had significant sway in each decision.

By the next session, Harry with Tom by her side, would effectively destroy any and all partial alliances that had been created. Ollivander was neutral along with Windsor while Rothschild typically held sway with the Dark factions and Wessex with the Light factions. With the Peverell seat in a state of neutral as Harry hasn't made any moves on her views yet and Tom about to become Lord of Slytherin, it was two more seats that would change the tide of everything. After Tom's party, when they announced his acceptance of the Lord Ring, she knew she would be receiving multiple requests for meetings of other houses who would wish to align under her. With Tom being her Heir, despite the fact that he would become a Lord in his own right, everyone would look to her for answers when she would allow Tom to be calling most of the shots. Taking a moment to glance around the adjourned meeting room, Harry took notice of several small groups of Lords and Ladies who stood chatting. She could see the small pockets of alliance that were taking place.

Taking a moment, Harry slowly strolled her way towards a group of four: Lord Black, Lord Nott, Lord Malfoy and Lady MacNair. The four stood talking quietly off to the side with Lord Malfoy halting his words as he noticed her approaching. "Lady Peverell, is there something to which I can help you with?"

Harry smiled as politely as she could manage, "My Heir was hoping to host Heir Malfoy after his Welcoming Ceremony. I figured I should ask in person rather than wait for an owl."

"I shall think on it and send you a reply later today." Lord Malfoy nodded back.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy. If you will excuse me," she nodded to each of them before being stopped by Lord Nott.

"Lady Peverell, may I walk with you?"

Harry paused for a moment before giving a single nod, "Of course, Lord Nott. I would be most delighted for your presence. I was about to head to Diagon Alley for some lunch if you would care to join me."

"It would be my honor to escort you, Lady Peverell." He sent her a soft smile and nod before saying his goodbyes to the three others and walking with her out of the room.

The duo exchanged small talk as they walked through the ministry, heading up the elevator's before making their way through the atrium to the floo network. Anything more personal or serious would wait until they have the privacy of their own booth to sit at while having lunch. After stepping through the floo and ending up in the floo landing of Diagon Alley, an alcove that was specifically designed with the left side for floo and the right for apparition. Harry stepped out of the way once she landed, watching as Lord Nott appeared only moments later.

"Is there somewhere in particular that you wished to dine at, my lady?" Lord Nott asked as they stepped away from the alcove and into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"I was thinking the Jade Palace or the Faerie Gardens. Is there one you prefer, my lord?"

Lord Nott smiled, showing off his straight and clean teeth. "Faerie Gardens is always an excellent choice for a relaxing luncheon." He held out his arm, which she accepted by resting her hand in the crook of his elbow. It took only a few moments for them to wade through the crowds of witches and wizards who passed by them. Harry glanced up at the entrance of the restaurant. Two tall pillars stood as the doorway with the beginnings of vines wrapped around them that lead inside the building. The witch and wizard walked in, taking note of how the vines immediately seemed to cover every inch of the wall and ceiling, with small buds of colorful blooming flowers decorated the vines.

A young wizard stood at a podium at the end of the hallway, smiling politely at the two of them. The hallway had blossomed into what appeared to be a secret garden. Vines and bushes and greenery was everywhere Harry looked. From her current view, she could see that different private open doorways lead to the secluded booths. In the center of the restaurant laid a small, waist-high maze with several benches scattered throughout it. Harry knew that if she stood in the maze, she would be able to look around and see who was in each booth but would be unable to hear any conversation due to the secrecy runes that were carved into every booth. Floating lights strung up among the tree branches that made up the ceiling set the mood for a relaxing, romantic view. "For two?" The garcon asked, picking up two menus.

Lord Nott simply nodded before they followed the young wizard to a private booth. Harry sat down, smoothing out her robes before accepting the menu from the wizard and glancing at Lord Nott who sat across from her. Lord Nott smiled at her before asking, "May I choose the wine?"

Harry nodded in deferment, having never been one to be choosy with her wine, simply allowing the waiters to choose for her. Lord Nott smiled before looking at the waiter, "1811 Chateau d'Yguem."

"Bottle or glasses sir?" The young wizard asked.

"The bottle."

Harry took a moment to look over her menu as the garcon bowed and stepped away, giving them their privacy. "Thank you for accompanying me for lunch, Lord Nott."

"Please, while it is just the two of us, call me Nicholas. It is an honor for a moment of your company."

The Master of Death took a moment before replying, if she called him so personally, and allowed him to do the same, it was a very large step towards building a potential relationship - where it was romantic, business or simply platonic. One she hadn't yet with any other of her peers besides the darling Tom and Newt. However as Tom was her Heir, that level of closeness was expected while she had met Newt before becoming a Lady, and he certainly had no cares towards Nobles or Lords and Ladies. "Call me Hariel then, Nicolas."

The garcon came back with the bottle of wine, two glasses and a chilled bowl for the bottle to rest in. Without a word, he poured the duo a glass of wine before placing the bottle at the end of the table. "May I have your orders, my Lord and Lady?"

"A spring mix with peaches, walnuts and feta for myself." Harry stated, handing the menu off to the waiter who graciously accepted it.

"For yourself, my lord?"

"A pear salad with glazed walnuts." Nicholas stated, having the waiter his menu.

"Your food will be with you shortly." The waiter bowed once before leaving.

"How is your Heir, Hariel?" Nicholas asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"He has been well, he is most excited for his upcoming birthday as well as visiting Gringotts for his inheritance test." Harry answered with a smile. Tom had been fidgety as the days passed as he couldn't wait to be a legal adult in the wizarding community.

Nicholas chuckled, "I remember being that age, so eager to be considered an adult."

"If you don't mind me asking, Nicholas, who is your Heir?" Harry asked before picking up her glass and tasting the wine.

"My younger brother is at the moment unless I have children later on. I'm the oldest of three, with one brother and a sister who is younger than both of us. She graduated Hogwarts two years ago in fact. Since Nott is from a patriarchal line, it would pass from my younger brother to my uncle and then his children."

Harry blinked in surprise, she forgotten that some Houses were patriarchal and matriarchal. Peverell was one of the few Houses that didn't care about gender, but rather who would be best suited for leading the family. Some of the families had family magic that could only be used by the males or females, depending on the houses. MacNair, Zabini, Tudor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the top five matriarchal Houses that she could name off the top of her head. Potter was a patriarchal line as was Black. There was simply one case where it didn't matter and that was when the line had only one person surviving, such was the case with her and Potter. If she had stayed in her original time, her first born son would have inherited the Potter name and she would have become Regent until he became of age. "It must be nice, then, knowing that your line will continue."

"I hope of course, to have children of my own but until then, yes, it is a relief to not be pressured into marrying again."

"My condolences for your loss, Nicholas."

He smiled softly, "Ashlynn and I had a few years together. We were married right out of Hogwarts. I was finishing my Apprenticeship of Ancient Runes when she passed." A shadow fell over his face at the memory. "That was six years ago." The man visibly shook the negative air away from him before sending her a look that was mixed with emotion. "I also offer my condolences for your father's passing. He was most interesting to hold a conversation with, especially being as well traveled as he was."

Harry smiled tightly, "He most certainly was - I believe we visited almost every single magical community and almost all of the mundane countries as well. It has certainly led to an interesting aspect when comparing our Ministry to others."

"Oh?" He asked.

Harry gave a small laugh before spending the next hour discussing the different ways other communities governed the people and how it was either effective or simply a recipe for disaster. By the time Harry made her way home to Sheffield House, she felt she had begun a new friendship with someone who treated her as an equal.

* * *

The muggle world had always fascinated her, Harry thought as she strolled down the sidewalk of some street in Brixton the next day. She had decided to go shopping for some books on medical procedures and terminology as a gift for Tom for his birthday. The young man was always researching new topics and she figured that he would enjoy the challenge of learning human anatomy. She had browsed three bookstores so far without much luck but wasn't willing to give up yet. Harry had the entire afternoon to browse the other shops to see if she could find anything - Tom had gone to Diagon Alley with two of his acquaintances to spend the day browsing so she had time to waste before going home for dinner. Her eyes drifted further down the sidewalk before her steps slowed to a stop as she gazed at the most peculiar sight of a little girl playing with a ball on the sidewalk while her parents were talking to a cart vendor on the street, only paying half-attention to their child while they argued over something. Harry frowned lightly, taking note of the sudden cramping in her stomach when she realized that her gut feeling was telling her something was about to happen.

The red ball, bounced out of her hands and into the street, sending the young child racing after it with her parents none the wiser. The witch's eyes widened as she lurched forward in a dead sprint, watching as a vehicle sped down the road in direct path of the young girl. Oh Merlin, she wasn't going to be quick enough. Death's Master felt her wand slide out of the arm holster and into her open hand, getting ready to cast a spell, damn the statue if it meant the little girl's life when all of a sudden the little girl simply disappeared just in time to miss being hit by the car. Harry skidded to a stop, eyes wide as the child appeared back where she had been originally, looking just as scared and awe-filled as Harry had been the time she had accidentally apparated to the roof of her school when running away from Dudley and his gang. Her brown curls bounced around the child's face, showing just how young and scared she really was.

Well, looks like someone was a muggleborn witch, Harry thought as she watched the parents realize that they could have lost their daughter while not paying attention. The little girl definitely took after her father more than her mother - the father had the same brown hair that was lightly curled while the mother had more of a tan colored skin with black hair. The witch took a moment to gaze at the scene before deciding that the family deserved to know what just happened rather than waiting for several years to finally being introduced to the Wizarding World. "Excuse me," she called out gaining the attention of the hysterical parents, as she walked forward towards the mother and father, who had swept their daughter up into their arms, in a more sedate pace than her previous sprint. "I couldn't help but notice what just happened."

Panic lit in their eyes as they shared a glance and Harry came to the realization that this wasn't the first incident of accidental magic happening. "You don't have to be afraid, your daughter isn't possessed or anything of the sort." Harry waved her hand as if pushing those kind of thoughts away. "Your daughter happens to have magic, something she was born with, the same as myself. If you would like, we can sit down at this little cafe here and I can explain it all to you."

They shared a glance again, clutching their daughter tightly, before the father nodded once, looking wary. It took only a moment for the group to sit down at a little table in the corner with Harry ordered a round of hot chocolate for everyone which had the parents eyes widen in surprise. With the war efforts, the prices of simple things like hot chocolate had skyrocketed and it was a pretty penny for one cup let alone four. The group waited in silence until the waitress placed all four cups on the table and Harry handed the young woman a ten bob note before waving away the change, telling her to keep it. "My name is Harry, and I'm a witch." The witch stated as she discreetly pulled out her wand once the waitress was away and casting several privacy spells. With a wink to the frightened family, she charmed the cream on the hot chocolates to form a dragon which roared before jumping into the drink and disappearing. Their exclamations of surprise had a soft smile drawing on her face. "I have cast a few privacy spells over our table so we can talk freely without anyone being the wiser. So feel free to ask any questions you like, no one will overhear us. If I may, what are your names?"

"I'm Joseph, this is Shirley and our daughter Catherine." Joseph, the father introduced the family.

"A witch you say?" Shirley asked, clutching her daughter to her side.

"Not evil like what the Bible says, ma'am." She smiled softly, "Merely, I was born with magic just like your daughter. Usually, when she reaches eleven years old, she is visited by someone from the Magical community who come to explain everything but I decided that with the evidence of her accidental magic, you should probably know sooner."

"Magical community?" Joseph asked, appearing conflicted.

"Yes," Harry smiled in response, "around the time of the witch trials, the magical community got together and decided that the best way to stay alive would be to hide ourselves from the rest of the world - so using special spells and charms, they were able to do just that. Now, there are magical communities in almost every country of the world, hidden away. However, sometimes, there are witches and wizards born to parents such as yourselves, who are born with magic. At eleven, they are given an invitation to join the wizarding world and go to one of the schools. There are twelve renowned schools in the world but there are smaller ones in different parts. The school she will be invited to is Hogwarts, where she will learn how to control her magic, get a wand, etcetera."

"Why eleven?" The mother asked, seemingly confused.

"Eleven is when kids are able to start controlling their magic; when practiced too young, it could cause potential damage to their magical core, which is located by their heart. However, not learning control over it can cause incidents such as earlier to happen depending on her emotions. Every witch or wizard has a magical core and it begins to really develop at the age of eleven. Though, when in a stressed environment or under extreme circumstances, young witches and wizards are able to perform what we call accidental magic, where they are too young to control it."

Harry paused for a moment before deciding to share her own experiences. "When I was a child, I grew up with my uncle and aunt who were both muggles, what we call people without magic, though I personally prefer the term No-Maj as that doesn't sound as demeaning. I was running away from some bullies and disappeared, only to reappear on top of the roof of the school, very similarly to young Catherine here. That is called apparition, the ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else. I believe the other term for it is teleportation. Once you reach the age of maturity, seventeen for wizards and witches, you are able to learn how to apparate without accidentally hurting yourself in the process."

"You can do that?" Shirley asked, her eyes wide at the thought.

"Yes, any witch or wizard has the ability to do so. They even provide a class for it in your last year of schooling if you are of age."

"What type of schooling is it? What classes do they provide? How much does it cost?" Joseph asked.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school, where Catherine will be invited to join and spend seven years learning magic. They teach her how to control her magic, transform objects, cast spells and charms like how to make dishes clean themselves, make potions where you can heal a cut or a wound. There is a class where you can learn about magical creatures like unicorns and dragons and all sorts. A class on the stars and one on horticulture. Unfortunately, they don't provide classes similar to a normal secondary school however they do allow you to study it in your own time. At year five there are the OWLS, which are the Ordinary Wizarding Levels to test on how much you have learned, getting good OWLS scores correlate to getting a good job after you graduate. However, NEWTS, which you take year seven, help you get into apprenticeships or jobs above standard ones. Hogwarts has a scholarship for muggleborn children who can't afford to pay the fees." Harry paused for a moment before deciding to throw out her offer.

"Before you worry about the fees, I have an offer I would like to share. I have recently adopted my younger cousin as my family line has been diminishing over the years until just he and I remained. It is common for a family of higher standing in the community to become the magical guardian of a child coming into the wizarding world."

"Magical guardian?" Shirley asked, frowning and sharing a look with Joseph.

"A Magical Guardian provides for their charge in any way - monetary, mentorship, or anything needed. In the event of an emergency or if she ended up in the hospital wing for something, the magical guardian is notified. Non-magicals are unable to come to the school as it has special wards and magic casted on the property to protect all of the students from possible harm from non-magicals, as it has been attempted before without any success. Upon being notified I can immediately make a suggestion upon hearing the situation if it warrants being sent home, to the hospital or even just staying in school. Occasionally an accident will happen and someone may accidentally be hit by a fly away spell that will cause then to turn their skin different colors or even grow a tail! Most are completely harmless and it's usually a result of two children attempting to practice their magic where they aren't supposed too.

"Largely, one of the main benefits of a Magical Guardian, is being able to help their charge find a good job after graduation rather than a muggleborn student without a Magical Guardian. For instance, I hold a title in the community, one of the highest in fact, and I would be able to help her get a career in any field she wished without any hassle that other young graduates have to go through in order to get a job. "

The witch paused for a moment to find the words for the next part. She had no wish to frighten them away before they even began discovering the Magical World but she did not wish to mislead them. "Unfortunately, there is a stigma in the community, one I think is baseless and ridiculous. There are those, whose parents and grandparents and beyond, who have all been witches and wizards - they consider themselves to be Purebloods and are often rude and disrespectful towards anyone who isn't. Then, there are those who are considered halfblood - having one magical parent and one non-magical parents, or even having two magical parents but one or both are halfbloods or muggleborn. Then there are muggleborns, who are born to two parents without magic. Unfortunately, purebloods tend to make it exceedingly difficult for young muggleborns to have good jobs right off the back. One of the best ways to get around this, is by having a magical guardian, who can provide for them and enable the children to have a future that would otherwise be harder to achieve."

"What would you expect from Catherine, in exchange of your help?" Shirley asked nervously, obviously expecting something along the lines of an indentured servant.

"While some may ask for other things, the only thing I would require is her to succeed academically and to stay out of trouble such as no detentions or bullying of any sort. There is a grading system of six marks. Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dreadful and Troll. The first three are passing whilst the last three are not. I would require her to pass all of her classes with at least an acceptable. If she struggles with any subject, I require her to seek help by way of her Head of House, a Prefect, an older student or even sending me a letter so I can help her, whether by giving her books on the subject she requires or by arranging a personal tutor for herself. By doing poorly in class, it reflects upon myself and should she repeatedly receive failing classes, I would be within my rights to revoke my Guardianship of her. However, that would be after numerous chances to fix the errors. I am an understanding woman, I do believe one class in particular will be exceptionally more difficult than most because of the teacher so I shall already plan ahead for that so she won't fail the class."

"What classes do they provide there?" Joseph asked.

"Hogwarts currently provides the basic classes of Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, a Magical Culture class and Flying lessons. The electives are Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Art, Orchestra, Choir, Arithmancy, Magical Theory, Divination, and after her fifth year, she has the options of adding Alchemy, Medical Training, Apparition (which she just demonstrated earlier but in a more controlled way), and Ancient Studies."

"What about normal classes? Mathematics, literature, calligraphy, those kind." Shirley inquired with a questioning tone.

"While Hogwarts doesn't teach those classes, it is possible for her to self-study. Something we most assuredly can discuss. If you wish for her to study classes and subjects she would take in a secondary school, we can absolutely make a schedule with a tutor so she would have the knowledge by graduation at seventeen.

"As her magical guardian, I would also provide a small trust fund for her to use as she wished, for school supplies or even for fun like buying sweets and toys. I understand however, that this is something you as parents must discuss. If you would like, there is a shopping area we call Diagon Alley, which is where students go to get their school supplies. We can plan for a trip there, so that you may learn more about the wizarding world. They have bookstores which hold information and introductions which explain everything. We can set up a time so you can explore the entire Alley. "

The couple traded another look before glancing down at their daughter, "What do you think, Catherine? Would you be interested in exploring this Diagon Alley?" Shirley asked, raising her hand to lightly brush a brunette curl out of the girls face.

Catherine glanced up at Harry with wide eyes before turning her head to look at her mom before nodding once.

Pulling a small business card out of her pocket, Harry placed it on the small coffee table between them before tapping it with her wand and incanting, "Portus Sheffield House." The card glowed blue for a moment before it disappeared. Placing her wand on her lap, Harry picked the card up before passing it to Joseph who glanced at it warily in his hand. "Simply say Sheffield House and the card will transport you and everyone touching it to my home, where I can give you further examples of the wonders of magic - as well as the potential dangers of being untrained. Shall we say tomorrow around noon? It gives you time to think about it as well as allow me to prepare my cousin."

"Thank-thank you." Joseph replied, sending a look filled with so many questions to his wife, who looked just as overwhelmed with everything that had happened. Harry filled the conversation with small talk, learning about the family - what the couple did for a job (Joseph was factory worker while Shirley was a seamstress), what school Catherine currently went to, what she aspired to be when she grew older (a nurse, she proudly exclaimed). Harry went on to explain more about herself and Tom, as well as her adventures around the world. The older witch talked briefly of the different medical fields that were options. She excitedly told the little girl about dragons and unicorns and hippogriffs as well as ghosts and moving paintings earning gasps and giggles from the young child. The overwhelmed parents watched as their little girl became delighted with each story.

* * *

Harry sighed softly, taking a moment to soak in the warmth from the fireplace before she turned her attention to the young wizard currently seated opposite of her in the sitting room, with several tomes open around him as he researched some topic that had interested him. "Tom, I have something to discuss with you."

He raised a finger to show he heard her before finishing the paragraph he had been reading. Harry smiled at the gesture, it had been one that she found infinitely amusing as he always made it a point to make sure that she was never ignored if she had something to say. She also recognized it for the subtle manipulation that it was - one that she allowed him to have. "Yes?" He responded after placing a bookmark and placing the book to the side.

"Tomorrow, we will be having some guests." Harry paused for a moment as she gathered the words she wanted to say without imparting too much information, "Earlier, I was shopping in Muggle Brixton and happened to witness a young child performing wandless magic. I decided to take a chance and I approached her parents and introduced them to the Wizarding World." She could see the beginnings of annoyance flash across his face as if wondering why she was informing him of it. "I decided that I would offer to be her Magical Guardian."

Tom frowned at the term as he searched his memory for any mention of it. The witch waited a moment, knowing better than to interrupt his thought process before he finally scowled and asked, "What is a Magical Guardian?"

Harry smiled patiently before replying, " A Magical Guardian is typically a Pureblood Lord or Lady who decide to symbolically adopt a muggleborn child. They essentially become their magical parent. Magical Guardians provide for their charges whether it is financially or helping them acquire a job after graduating. In essence it is a way for Pureblood nobility to show off their wealth and stature by becoming the patrons of these children. The Peverell family has been out of the politics game for far too long. By providing for this child who would become essential become a vessel for our House. As we are one of the Twelve - and recently have come back into proper society; we must show that the gap in our presence has done nothing to stop how powerful we happen to be."

Tom sat back in the armchair for a moment as he processed what she had stated. The witch simply waited as he logically thought through the entire process. "What would it mean for me?"

Harry smiled softly, "You are my Heir and nothing can change that, never fear. You would simply be receiving another member of the family. One who would look to you for guidance and tutelage. We would aid her to best represent our house both academically and socially. Her achievements would become ours and ours would become hers. It would simply be adding another person to the family - one with new blood who could help further our goals." Harry smiled mischievously, "By finding the child so young, we can better prepare her for Hogwarts as well as impart whatever knowledge we wished. With the oath that she would take, she would keep our confidences and secrets as House secrets. It is a common way of bringing fresh blood into a House. We would perform a similar oath to the one you took, without the ritual, where Magic herself would give her access to family magic and she would take on the Peverell name after hers."

"I suppose that could be most useful." Tom reluctantly replied.

"She had already indicated that she aspires to be a nurse. I have no doubt that upon learning she can easily become a Medi-Witch as well, it will greatly endear her drive to learn. One can always use a Healer in the family you know." Harry imparted the last bit of knowledge with a knowing smile.

With that said, she left him back to his thoughts and studies before making her way to her own room for a lie down.

* * *

The young Lady bounced on the balls of her feet as she eagerly waited outside of Tom's chambers the next day for him to finish getting dressed. She was most excited for the opportunity to celebrate his birthday with him as she had spent months gathering all the necessary items she needed to make it a success. It look a lot of effort not to simply drag the young man to the living room upon him leaving his room. She still grabbed hold of his hand and happily skipped to the living room, followed by a bemused young man. Harry stopped right before the doorway, turning towards Tom and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Tom, I wish you to know how much you mean to me and I hope, that today will help you realize it."

With that said, Harry lightly guided Tom to the doorway of the living room which was surprisingly dark despite the rest of the house being lit. Tom raised an eyebrow at her before humoring his older cousin and taking a step over the threshold. Immediately, lights popped up and confetti exploded throughout the room, showing the two humans as their extended family of House Elves seemed to pop up out of the woodwork, shouting, "Surprise Master Tom! Happy birthday!"

Harry let out a loud, obnoxious laugh at his expression. He seemed to be both amused and startled. The young wizard sent her a look that spoke volumes before he looked over the sea of eager House Elves, complete with each wearing a birthday party hat. "Thank you." Tom addressed the group before turning towards Harry with a cocked eyebrow.

Harry merely smiled softly in return. "Once I mentioned that your birthday was approaching, they asked if they could throw you a surprise party. Who am I to say no to such eager faces?" The woman laughed as she made her way to a large banquet table that was covered in presents. "The presents from your friends have also been included and most of the Elves have gifts for you as well."

Tom heaved a sigh before making his way to the maroon sette in the centre of the room. Harry sat across from him in her own armchair while the hoard of House Elves made themselves comfy around the room. They would spend close to an hour with Tom opening presents from everyone. The highlights of his gifts included the Slytherin locket that had cost a pretty penny to buy off of Hepzibah Smith, who was a reporter. On top of the sack of gallons, Harry had made a deal that got her exclusive rights to photograph and write an article on Tom's party that would be occurring later in the evening. Several other gifts he received included multiple books and tomes from his classmates, a solid gold pocket watch with the Peverell coat of arms from Malfoy junior and a subscription to Wizards Weekly, a young gentleman's magazine that discussed various topics of Pureblood etiquette and culture from Eli MacNair.

The Elves had crafted handmade amulets, with elvish runes carved into the wood. Each one symbolized protection, strength and hope. Harry had never heard of House Elves ever providing personal protection for a wizard or witch (barring Dobby who was an oddity among Elves). The amulets were placed on several different pieces of jewelry - a bracelet and a necklace that Tom placed upon himself with a nod of thanks.

It was several hours later that Tom's party was in full swing with both Harry and Tom walking around, greeting guests and being generally good hosts. Harry was pleased with the progress with the night by the time that most of the guests departed from Peverell Manor and only the select few of Tom's personal guests remained for the private party. Harry made herself scarce, allowing the teenagers to have privacy by making her way to her own chambers to retire for the night. She had a feeling that Tom would have a fun night. She herself, had to get up early for a long day of business meetings.

Author's Note: So I struggled really hard with trying to include Tom's party in massive deal and it. would. not. write. For the life of me, I couldn't do it. I finally decided after two weeks to just say screw it and move on. If I ever get the inspiration for it, I'll add it in but until then, moving on with the story! Let me know what you think!

Hint for the next chapter: Harry gets political, Death makes a new friend and we learn more about Charlotte.


	6. Excerpt: Death's Mistress

Author's Note: This was a little plot idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Chapter 6 will be finished in the next week or so, there will be political intrigue which has been interesting to write - along with some drama to spice things up. It's looking like it will be 10k+ words so I hope everyone is looking forward to it. In the meantime, I hope this teaser helps! Onwards!

* * *

It seemed that the endless passing of time had become infinitely more amusing with the welcoming distraction that was their master. _Death_ had spent the past several centuries, amused by the three Peverell brothers - knowing that eventually, their beloved would be born and merely an eye blink later to them, she would hold all three of their gifts and become theirs. The entity, one of several, had watched stars explode and planets collide, civilizations form and fall, the birth of man and they had watched its very destruction.

They had crafted the three items from their very being. The Invisibility cloak of their own, a small corner removed just for it. The Elder Wand was actually from their bones, reshaped and molded in its current form. The stone, it had been crafted from their own eye sockets. All three items that their master, their precious, darling master could never be rid of. She had been marked and spared and willing. Something no one else in the entirety of the cosmos had ever or would ever do. They did not allow beings to die and come back to life. Immortals didn't exist (the entity of _Death_ didn't include itself or its numerous "siblings" in that category) and yet, _Death_ had found a loophole, a cheat code for its master. Instead of allowing her to die, it would give her the chance to experience life, to try new things without restriction or it hovering.

Each of their siblings was allowed one being in the entire cosmos to be theirs for all of eternity. _Fate_ had tried to sink its claws into their master but _Death_ had not allowed it. Their master was theirs and no one else's. _Time_ had chosen some mortal that seemed like one of all the billions and billions alike. _Life_ had yet to choose a companion while _Magic'_ s Chosen, Merlin, had already been taken away to _Magic'_ s realm, commonly known as Avalon.

Each of their siblings had their own realm, their own dimension where only their rules applied - _Death_ had never ventured into any, as they didn't care what fantasies the rest conjured up to keep themselves busy. Their realm was rarely visited as they often pushed the paperwork onto their own reapers and servants. If there was one thing _Death_ avoided, it was the paperwork to keep everything in order. _Life_ would send them harassing messages by creating obnoxious creatures to get their attention to turn such and such in on a certain deadline. _Death_ would often send the equivalent of a giant middle finger back. The platypus creature still sent odd tingles down its metaphorical back.

They were often too busy, with the amount of work their four horsemen did. Famine usually had the smallest count, with Plague and War always tied in place but "death", their wondrous reapers, could always manage to keep them in a more positive mood. The only thing that had ever managed to conjure the resemblance of a smile on its meat suit was its lovely master. The only being from past, present, and future to ever embrace itself without regret, without fear, without pride, with only acceptance. And so, their master was shaped and molded and born.

And what a supernova she was. _Death_ had spent eons watching her grow, indulgence growing in her clumsy attempts to learn about the world around her, rage at those who harmed their pretty, little possession. She was **_theirs_**. While she may accept husbands and lovers for a time, she belonged to them. Carried their mark on her chest like a brand, had always had their mark from the moment she developed within her mother's womb. It had only stayed hidden under her skin until their three items entered her hand. They cared nothing for physical affections, those would pass with time. But their master, she would remain burning and exploding like the star she was. A black hole, sucking all life within her grasp. _Death_ could easily influence her to become a monster, one that would end life. But yet, the headache of having to listen to Life complain yet again about the thwarting of their activities would be too annoying to bare. The entity certainly knew how to hold a grudge like no other. One time, one accident with a bang and Life had to start all over again. It had not been happy with _Death_ who, out of self-preservation of less paperwork, had occupied itself with some ancient species battling another, locked in an endless time war.

But now, now they had their marvelously expressive master, who always managed to keep the boredom away. Who displayed selflessness and kindness and burning loyalty to any who earned it. They had watched as she fiercely defended those who were too weak, too scared, even at the cost of her own health. She had frequently worked herself to exhaustion after joining as an Unspeakable, often getting swept in the business of her job. They had to step in several times, physically transporting and forcing their master to rest before physically draining years out of the Head Unspeakable life in payment.

With barely a twitch of its finger, _Death_ appeared within the bedchamber of its master. It gazed around the opulent room, noting for once upon its arrival, it's master was not present. The sound of running water drew their attention to the closed door across the room. The sunlight shined through the windows in bright orange, yellows, and reds. Ah, early morning of earth time. _Death_ waved their hand, summoning a stiff-back chair to sit in while they waited. It didn't take long before the water turned off and only a few moments later for the robe-covered body of their master to appear. She only looked minutely surprised by their presence in her room, merely raising an eyebrow as she unwrapped the towel around her head to begin drying off her hair. "Was there something you needed?" She asked.

 _"Oh my pet, we need no reason to visit what belongs to us."_ They spoke, feeling the stretched too-taught skin spreading in a smile.

Their master couldn't hide the shiver of disgust. It seemed she did not care for the appearance of their current meatbag. They only wore them to help their master cope with their true appearance until she was ready to leave her own meatbag behind and join them in the cosmos. "Alright then," she murmured, tossing the damp down into a clothing basket against the wall which promptly disappeared with House Elf magic. Their benevolent master made her way into her closet, closing the door behind herself before reappearing moments later fully dressed in Wizarding robes. "Anything on the agenda?" She asked.

 _"The usual we presume. The human race never stops killing itself, it keeps us in business."_ The entity replied, watching their witch stop in front of her ebony vanity. With a simple flick of her wrist, her long, ink-black hair changed from damp to dry before it began to magically braid itself before settling atop her head with an elegant twist and pinned into place. With another flick of her wrist, her makeup began to apply itself. Death watched with hidden amusement, despite years of never caring about her personal appearance, suddenly, in this new environment, she always made sure she was pristine in appearance whenever she left her bedchambers.

She strived to achieve recognition from others of her station, which amused them greatly. The witch was above everyone else and would always be, no matter how hard others struggled. The puny lordling who thought he was immortal or the two before him who sought their items for their own personal gain seemed to bring a spark of amusement as none achieved what they had hoped nor would any others who would come after. Only one human, one who gave freely, who sacrificed herself with a small smile on her face. _Death_ had ensured that the man who raised her like a lamb to the slaughter suffered in his last months, had influenced the curse to destroy bone and flesh and poison his very blood. To orchestra the death of their beloved was inexcusable. The entity had made sure that he suffered in his death, he would receive no reprieve from his torment.

"How many lives are you going to make me go through?" Harry asked quietly from her position in front of the vanity, drawing their attention back to her.

They took a moment to answer, _"As many as needed until you understand the gift we have given you."_

She spun around, a demand on her lips. They simply smiled in delight as they disappeared from view, giving soft chuckles at her curse in the open air.

They would never stop teaching her but she would come to understand why soon in the future, why she was so important as their master and how important she was for the future of the human race.

* * *

Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think of this new dynamic between Death and Harry! As always, your comments and likes keep me encouraged!


End file.
